Cloud Watching
by catesy
Summary: What time will Kagome choose to stay in? What happens when the battle with Naraku is over? And what has Kikyo done to Kagome? Read and find out! IK, SM Chapter 19 is now up!
1. Cloud Watching

I do not own inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
Hi! This is my first fan fiction story. Please be kind and I hope you like it.  
  
P.S. I am not the world's best speller so if there are any mistakes please forgive me.  
  
Cloud Watching  
  
By: Melissa Spoula  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were lying in a large filed. Inuyasha lying east and kagome facing west. It had been a rare moment of peace for their little group and while Shippo and Kirara amused themselves with the fluttering butterflies that occupied the filed Sango and Miroku spent some much needed time alone down by a near by river.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha lay in the thick grass watching the clouds go by and coming up with ideas for what each cloud could look like.  
  
"See that one to the far right?" Kagome asked. "That one looks like a bear." Inuyasha searched the sky for another shape. "There" he pointed "that one looks like a running horse." Kagome took the shape into consideration. "Not that one over there." she pointed. "That one looks just like my cat." Inuyasha scrunched his noose and gave a "Feh" to her comment on his horse but choose not to argue with her when they were having such a good time.  
  
"Okay" Kagome started "that one looks like a." Kagome went silent when her hand landed in something that was definitely not grass. She had just put her hand right inside of Inuyasha's!  
  
Kagome lay there frozen for about thirty seconds, which to her seemed like eternity. She debated on weather to leave her hand were it had landed or pull it away and pretend like nothing had happed.  
  
She had decided to pull it away. But before she could raise her hand, Inuyasha's closed around hers tightly. She could feel the heat rise up out of her chest making a line form her throat (which had for the moment lost it's ability to speak) up to her face and finally make it's way to her ears. She swallowed hard and hoped Inuyasha could not hear her heart pounding in her chest. Though to her it sounded so loud she would be surprised if Sango and Miroku couldn't hear it.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand stayed calm. He had wanted some time alone with Kagome and he got what he had wanted. And even though it was probably an accident that her hand dropped into his, he was never a hanyou to let an opportunity pass him by.  
  
"That one over there looks like a cow." He had rushed the words out of his mouth, picking something and saying the first thing that came to mind. Kagome looked to were he pointed and laughed. It looked nothing like a cow.  
  
Her nervousness forgotten she began to imagine just what animal it could be. "It looks more like a beaver than a cow. Were in the world did you get cow?" she said between small giggles.  
  
Once again he couldn't let an opportunity pass him by. Not letting go of her hand he turned himself around on the grass. To make the position comfortable for both of them he came to rest with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm rapped around her shoulder with their hands resting on the middle of her chest.  
  
'That's it' Kagome thought, 'My heart is going to explode' if he couldn't hear it before he sure could feel it now.  
  
With his unoccupied hand he pointed to the same cloud. Giving it another look he thought it really didn't look like a cow but it sure was no beaver.  
  
Kagome didn't really care about the cloud any more and she barely understood the words Inuyasha was saying. All she could think about was how close they were.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in until his cheek was pressed right against hers. With his free hand he pointed to a new cloud. "That one there looks like a heart don't you think?"  
  
Kagome turned her head and came nose to nose with Inuyasha. Her brown eyes looking right into his golden ones. And for a few seconds they stayed that way, fixated with each other. Then Inuyasha began to move in closer. Kagome closed her eyes and just before the kiss she knew was coming there was a loud "Thump"  
  
The two both turned their heads at the same time and looked behind them. A vary mad Sango was storming away from the river boomerang in hand. Behind her a well-beaten Miroku followed slowly.  
  
"Pervert" Sango called over her shoulder. She stormed right past Kagome and Inuyasha barely taking note that they were there. Miroku quickened his pace behind her calling out apologies.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other and laughed. " You know one day she's really going to hurt him with that." Inuyasha said between laughs. Kagome took in a few quick breaths to calm herself down. "You think he'd learn after a while"  
  
Kagome sat up and stretched. "Do you think we should go and break them up?" she turned around to see Inuyasha lying back on the grass looking up at the sky again.  
  
Well he thought the mood was ruined by that dumb monk and he probably couldn't get her to lay back down next to him with out letting her know just how much he wanted to get back to the position they were just in. 'Might as well make sure Sango really didn't cause the monk serious damage.'  
  
Kagome stood and brushed the grass off her skirt. Then she extended her hand to him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't take her hand but stood on his own and brushed the dirt and grass off of him self. Then turned to Kagome and flashed her a soft smile. Reaching out he took her hand. Their fingers interlocked and Kagome returned his smile giving his hand a soft squeeze.  
  
Together they walked of in the direction of the camp.  
  
Both were thinking the same thing.  
  
Next time there will be no interruptions. 


	2. Star Gazing

I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Star Gazing  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
After another hard day of shard hunting our little band of hero's set camp for the night. As each settled down performing their nightly rituals, a calm settled over the group.  
  
Kagome set out her sleeping bag in a position that would be best for Inuyasha to watch over her. She had learned long ago that the hanyou would in some way get her to move into a place were he could keep a eye on her at night. If she was not in a spot he liked he would make up any number of excuses to get her to move. After she finally figured out what he was up to she almost always took this into consideration when choosing a place to settle down.  
  
Shippo she found also loved to sleep near, or right on top of her. This was cute at first but not being able to toss and turn as she pleased during the night proved to be uncomfortable. So she had gotten him a sleeping bag of his own. Every night when Kagome choose her spot to sleep Shippo would get his bag out and look around pretending he was considering a place that was not right next to Kagome. In the end he always ended up lying right by her.  
  
Sango would pick a side of the camp that was opposite the side Miroku choose to sleep on. She had learned that his hands had a mind of their own at night. Miroku usually found a tree to sit against were he could keep watch when his turn came at night. And our favorite hanyou would pick out the perfect branch to watch over the group, especially Kagome. He was happy that he no longer had to position her every night so he could watch her sleep, um..a.. I mean keep an eye on her.  
  
One by one the others fell asleep. Kagome lay facing the fire. She kept thinking about what had happened between her and Inuyasha earlier that week. It had been several days since, and he had yet to show her any sign of emotion. She just couldn't figure it out. She had been so sure he had wanted to kiss her. And if Miroku had not let his hands get the better of him she was sure they would have. So.why had he not at least tried to get her alone again? Sometimes she just couldn't understand him.  
  
Up in the tree Inuyasha was having similar thoughts. 'I know she's not asleep yet. Wonder what she's thinking about?' He was almost tempted to climb down there and talk to her but he didn't want to wake the others. Either way unless he know she was sleeping he wasn't going to.  
  
Kagome knew sleep just wasn't going to come tonight. She just couldn't find the switch that made her brain turn off. 'Maybe a walk would help wind me down.' Slowly she climbed from under the covers. She glanced up to find Inuyasha perched above her, eyes closed. "Inuyasha?" she whispered softly so only his demon hearing could pick it up. There was no response. Taking her bow and arrows from their spot with the rest of the equipment she picked a direction and began walking.  
  
"Now were in the hell is she going?" Inuyasha said as he began to follow her. When she called his name he was sure she had caught him staring at her. Pretending to be asleep was just a last ditch effort to get himself out of a sitting. Instead she had armed herself and gone out for a midnight stroll. Didn't she know just how dangerous it was out here at night without him to protect her? 'Well she did try to wake you.' That small voice in his had said. "Shut up!" he said to himself. That voice always seemed to side with Kagome.  
  
Kagome had come to a large clearing. She walked further from the tree line towards the middle of the clearing and sat down. The grass was wet with dew but she didn't mind. Putting her bow and arrows down she looked up at the stars. She always loved the night sky here. In her time she could only see the brightest stars but here every last one was visible. She had always wanted to learn the constellations but with her homework and shard hunting she just never had time. She looked to the sky trying to find something familiar.  
  
While Kagome scanned the sky a slight shiver ran through her. She folded her arms over her chest for extra warmth. 'Should have brought something wormer' she scolded herself. She was only dressed in the sleeping kimono that Sango had given her not long ago for the lighter spring weather. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to take the chill out. She stopped when something thick and worm was draped over her shoulders.  
  
"You should know better than to come out here on your own." Inuyasha said as he sat next to her. "Thank you" she said as she pulled his haori tighter around her shoulders. "I tried to wake you to let you know I was going for a walk but you were sleeping."  
  
Inuyasha sat playing with a few strands of grass. "I was up. I was just hoping you would go back to bed if I didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh" Kagome sighed "you could have just said you didn't want to talk to me." She went back to watching the sky.  
  
Inuyasha batted at a dandelion causing the seeds to fly up and scatter in the breeze. "I never said I didn't want to talk to you wench. But you should be sleeping now, not running around in the dark."  
  
Kagome kept her eyes on the sky "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha had run out of things to keep his hands occupied with out moving from the spot he sat at. So he just put his hands on the ground behind him and leaned back.  
  
"Too much thinking, too much to think about. One thing leads to another and my mind just wouldn't let me rest. I was hoping that a walk would calm me down." Kagome pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on them.  
  
"But you're not walking, you're just sitting. How is that going to tire you out?"  
  
Kagome turned her head so that her cheek was still resting on her knees. "I'm trying to stop thinking about what I was thinking about." Kagome looked up. " So I'm trying to pick out constellations, to get my mind off things."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and gave her a cute questioning look. "What's a constellation?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He looked so cute and it made her heart do a little flip-flop. "A constellation is a group of stars that form a picture. Most have interesting stories behind them." Kagome leaned her hands back in the same position as Inuyasha and turned her gaze back to the stars.  
  
"Oh right," he smiled up at the sky "my mom used to tell me those stories. We would sit on the sill of my bedroom window and she would tell me all about the different stars." Kagome was tempted to point out the fact that he was smiling but decided not to because then he might stop. She always thought he looked best when he smiled. "What did she tell you about?"  
  
Inuyasha scooted a little closer to Kagome. He pointed to one bright star and than another. "She told me that those two stars are lovers. You see that stream of small stars that form a line between them?" Kagome nodded her head in response. Inuyasha continued, "She said that the two lovers were mad at each other one day and walked away from each other. By the time they were ready to apologize the small stars had already blocked their path back to each other. So now the two lovers have to wait until the small stars fade away before they can be together again. But they love each other so much that they stay waiting for the stars to fade hoping that the other is still waiting too."  
  
"That's sad." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her "It was a lesson she said. They teach us that no matter how mad you are never run away from the one you love because you never know if you can run back." Kagome looked back up at the stars. "I hope they find each other again."  
  
Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome. "You could learn something from them." Kagome turned her head but before she could argue with him he reached his hand up and cupped her cheek. He closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly. It lasted for about thirty seconds and then he pulled away. Inuyasha leaned his forehead to Kagome's and continued, "every time you get angry at me and run back through the well I'm afraid I'll never see you again. While you're here its different. We may get angry and fight but at least were forced to forgive each other because we have to keep on traveling. When you go back to your time we don't have to say were sorry." Kagome kept listening to Inuyasha's every word. She wanted to look into his eyes but there position prevented that. "When your there and I'm here one of us has to give into the other. Most of the time it's me because I'm to afraid you're not going to come back." Inuyasha moved his face away form her and looked off into the distance.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on his. "You know I will always come back." Inuyasha looked back to her. "What if you can't? What if something happens and the well stops working?" What would you do?" Inuyasha had been holding these questions in for a long time. He didn't know why he was telling her all this now. It wasn't like him to get so emotional.  
  
Kagome moved closer to him "I would find a way back you know I would."  
  
"And if you couldn't?" he was looking away from her again. Kagome placed her hand on his chin and lifted his head till his eyes met hers.  
  
"I'd die trying."  
  
She looked strait into his eyes when she said it and he knew she was telling the truth. This time it was Kagome who leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back harder needing to feel the emotion behind the words she had just said. They stayed like that for a while just holding each other and kissing every now and then. Finally Kagome said she was tired and Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back to camp.  
  
At the camp Kagome gave Inuyasha back his haori and climbed back into her sleeping bag. She glanced back at Inuyasha.  
  
He had settled himself down on the ground at the base of the tree closest to Kagome. Kagome turned on her side to face him "um.. You're so close I can almost reach out and touch you." Kagome said as she playfully tickled the bottom of his foot. Inuyasha pulled his foot away "Oi wench quit that" he whispered and tried his best to giver her a stern look. Kagome knew better and smiled at him till he gave in and smiled back. He leaned over and pulled the cover up closer around her. He whispered in her ear "Go to sleep now koibito."  
  
Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. His haori now smelled just like kagome and it calmed him. Once he heard the steady breathing of Kagome he too fell asleep.  
  
Tomorrow they may fight with each other like always, but what happened tonight wouldn't change that. Now at least they knew no matter how angry they got with each other they would never be separated. 


	3. A promise forgotten?

A promise forgotten?  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Things went well as far as shard hunting goes. Now they were at a point were there was only one shard remaining. Each knew the end battle was coming soon.  
  
The group sat around that night's campfire. Miroku had been in charge of finding dinner that evening. After a few failed attempts at finding game in the woods he settled for what he found at the bottom of Kagome's bag. Ramen all around.  
  
Each of the five broke off into separate conversations. Kagome and Inuyasha were discussing were to go next while Sango and Miroku were discussing the youkai they had fought the other day. Shippo sat unusually quiet looking at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha saw this but tried to ignore it and continued talking to Kagome. Shippo continued to watch Kagome. Finally he moved to where she was sitting and tugged on her shirt. Kagome turned her head to look at him. "What's up Shippo?" she said with a smile.  
  
Shippo looked up at her with big eyes. He was scared to ask what he wanted to. She was the only family he had and he was afraid of how she would answer his question. Kagome saw how troubled he looked. She picked the small fox up and held him to her chest running her hands through his hair. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked it a soft voice trying to soothe the child. Shippo took a deep breath and let out a short sigh. It was now or never. "Kagome? When..when we get back the Shikon no Tama ..where will you live? You wont be able to use the well anymore will you?"  
  
The entire group went silent. All eyes were on Kagome and the child who had asked the question they had all wondered at one time or another but never asked. Kagome hugged Shippo closer to her body and kissed him lightly on the forehead. How was she supposed to answer a question she didn't know the answer to?  
  
Inuyasha eyes bored into Kagome. The longer it took her to answer the shorter he could feel his temper becoming. He knew the answer to that question. Kagome had answered it long ago. So why was she hesitating now.  
  
Kagome slowly formed what she wanted to say in her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Shippo but she just couldn't tell him for sure that she would stay in this time. There were to many uncertainties for her to know for sure. Miroku, always the voice of reason, was the first to speak. "Kagome Shippo is right once we use the Shikon no Tama the well will become a one way trip for you. You'll be able to go back to your time but without the Shikon no Tama's presents you will not be able to return. In fact, once the Shikon no Tama's presents is gone form this world you may not even be able to get back."  
  
Sango was the next to speak. "Well we really don't have to worry about this tonight do we?" Kagome was Sango's best friend and talking about loosing her was the last thing she wanted to do. She had already lost to many love ones and couldn't stand the thought of loosing another. "We can talk to Kaede when we get back to the village. Until we know for sure what will happen Kagome doesn't need to decide one way or the other."  
  
Inuyasha had just reached the limit of his temper. Kagome could end this at any time. She had told him a long time ago what she would do and he had agreed to it. So why was she still quiet. Even with everyone so worried about her. Everything that had happened between the two of them lately had only reinforced that. Ok, so maybe he hadn't told her he loved her or that he wanted her to be his mate, but she should know that by now. And yet she was still silent.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's head snapped up. Inuyasha voice reflected the look that she found when her eyes met his. He looked like he wanted nothing more then to jump to his feet and yell and scream a line of curses and obscenities at her that would make her ears ring for days. But she also could tell he was trying to control himself as best he could.  
  
"Tell them Kagome! Tell them where your going to stay!" Inuyasha let his claws dig into the ground underneath him.  
  
"I..I don't know."  
  
That was it! He had had it! He closed his eyes and rose to his feet. His hands were clenched in such tight fists and his claws were drawing blood. He opened his eyes and stared down at her.  
  
Kagome had never been afraid of Inuyasha. Not since he had first tried to get the Shikon no Tama form her anyway. But right now she was afraid.  
  
Inuyasha turned his face from her "Did you forget your promise Kagome?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
She didn't know what he was talking about. But she knew if she said 'what promise?' it would only make him madder. But she had to say something. "What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
'So you did forget Kagome.' Maybe it didn't mean as much to her as it had to him. But he had always thought they understood each other. And now here she was, undecided about her place when she had no reason to be.  
  
"Fine! You know what I don't care were you stay! Go were ever the hell you want Kagome! I don't care!" And with that he stomped off. When he reached one of the large trees that surrounded the camp he promptly smashed it into tinder and kept walking. Kagome looked on with wide eyes. Slowly she got up. She handed Shippo to Sango. "I'm going after him I'll be back soon." With that said she began to walk after the hanyou.  
  
She walked in the direction Inuyasha had gone. She looked both on the ground and in the trees because she wasn't sure just were he would be. She had walked about a half a mile calling out his name now and then. Finally she found him standing in a tall tree arms crossed and looking no kinder than before.  
  
"Inuyasha please come down here." She called up to him. "No." he said in a flat voice. He didn't even look at her. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha please let's talk about this."  
  
This time she only received silence. "Fine if you won't come down to me I'll come up to you."  
  
She began to climb up the tree when Inuyasha jumped down. He was mad at her but didn't want to see her hurt herself. She had only managed to climb up a few inches off the ground. Inuyasha placed his hands around her waist, picked her off the tree, and placed her on the ground.  
  
After she was safely on the ground he turned form her and crossed his arms again.  
  
"Inuyasha please tell me Whats wrong." He still said nothing his only reaction was a slight twitch in his ears. "I don't know what you think I forgot but if it was really this important that it made you this mad then."  
  
Kagome was cut of right there. Inuyasha turned around and stepped up to her. Anger was etched into every line in his face. "It was only the most important thing we have ever been through. And you forgot about it. Ok, even if you didn't forget, you didn't take it as seriously as I did. That's why I'm mad at you!"  
  
Once he got done yelling at her he turned his head away looking off into the distance. Kagome sighed deeply "ok, so please tell me what your talking about so I can defend my self." Inuyasha turned back to her and looked at her for a moment. Somehow she was getting him to calm down when he wanted to be mad at her, she was always good at that.  
  
He "Feh" and turned his back to her again. "It was way back when you caught me and Kikyo together. When we almost broke up for good. You came back even though I had betrayed you with Kikyo you still came back. You said you wanted to stay by my side. You said you would stay with me, that you wanted to be with me. I agreed."  
  
Kagome thought about it for a minute. Of course she remembered that day and she remembered what she said. But she didn't say she would stay with him till death do we part unless. "Inuyasha did you take that as.a marriage proposal?" she could feel her face turn a bright red. She thought it was a long shot but that might be what he thought.  
  
Inuyasha only turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not exactly but similar to that." He said softly. Then he raised his voice "at the vary least that you would stay with me until something was definite in out relationship. Until we had decided one way or another weather we wanted to be together or not." He looked away from her again "I thought things were different between us now."  
  
Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you want me to stay here? Will you stay with me if I stay here?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I want you to stay here, with me, always." Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. "Than I'll stay." She said softly. Inuyasha hugged her tightly. He nuzzled her hair lightly and breathed in her sent.  
  
Back at the camp Shippo was worried that something had happed to Kagome. Her and Inuyasha had been gone to long. "Calm down Shippo" Sango tried to reassure the little kit "Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome no matter how mad he is at her."  
  
"Sango's right, they'll be back soon." Chimed in Miroku. Who, by the way, was now wearing a rather large bump on his head thanks to Sango.  
  
Shippo still looked worried and then he caught Kagome's sent, and it was coming closer. As soon as they were visible Shippo ran up into Kagome's arms and gave her the biggest hug his little arms could. "I thought something happened to you. You were gone for so long." Kagome hugged him back. "I fine Shippo." Inuyasha lightly bonked him on the head "You should know buy now I wouldn't let anything happen to her brat."  
  
Sango was also happy to see kagome "So did you two work everything out?" Inuyasha and Kagome moved back to their seats by the campfire. "Yeah" Inuyasha said, "we got everything worked out." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm going to be staying here." She said. Shippo nearly knocked her over with as hard as he pounced on her "I knew you wouldn't leave me." He said nuzzling into her chest. Inuyasha pick the kit up by the tale and held him out close to his face. "What makes you think she's staying for you brat?" Shippo bared his teeth "Because she loves me that why. Why would she stay for you dog breath?"  
  
Inuyasha Dropped the kit to the ground "You are so getting pounded!" he yelled. He and Shippo began to run circles around the camp. Sango walked over and put her arm around Kagome "Your going to have a life time of that." Sango pointed to the two demons "Doesn't that scare you?"  
  
Kagome looked at the two. Shippo had just jumped on top of Miroku's already sore head causing Miroku to get up and join in the chase. Kagome could only smile and place her arm around Sango "My only fear is a life time may not be long enough to enjoy it all." 


	4. End game

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
End Game  
  
The team had joined up with Kouga's pack to increase their numbers. Even Inuyasha had agreed there was strength in numbers. After Kouga learned Kagome had promised to stay with Inuyasha he kept his hands to himself. Shippo had been left with Kaede to keep him safe.  
  
While the wolf pack had fought through the horde of youkai Naraku had surrounding him, Inuyasha and the others attacked Naraku directly.  
  
Naraku was dead the battle was over.  
  
Kirara found Sango and Miroku. Sango only had suffered a wound to her shoulder and side but nothing life threatening. Miroku had a few broken ribs and was badly beat. Despite that he could only smile. The void was gone and he held out his hand for Sango to see. The two hugged as best they could given their injuries. Then want off to find Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha reached into the pile of dust that was once Naraku. Out of the ash he pulled the full Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha held it in his hand for a moment and wondered weather it was worth all the lives that were lost because of it.  
  
Inuyasha was torn form his thought when he realized Kagome was not next to him. She had been right behind him when they had attacked. It had been her arrow that stunted Naraku long enough to allow Inuyasha to attack. Now she was nowhere to be found. He held on to the jewel tighter and ran off to look for Kagome. There was too much blood for him to smell her out so he franticly ran around the battle filed.  
  
"KAGONE!" he called, but no answer reached his ears. In the distance he saw Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. He ran up to them hoping Kagome was on the cats back.  
  
"Is Kagome with you?" He called. Sango shook her head. "She was with you last." She franticly looked around. Moving as fast as she could she ran ahead of the group. "KAGONE!" She called.  
  
The five split up to look for her. Inuyasha ran back to were he had fought Naraku. He found the spot he last saw Kagome. 'Maybe she moved to hit Naraku again.' He thought. He move farther behind were the two had fought. There not far in the distance lay Kagome.  
  
He ran to her and turned her over. She had blood coming out her ears and the corners of her mouth. There was a large cut deep into her side and she was barely breathing. He cradled her in his lap. "Kagome, wake up, please." He moved her hair away form her face and his hand came away red with blood.  
  
"Is she ok?" called Sango. She and Miroku were descending form the sky on Kirara, were they had been searching for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear them all his attention was on Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she could barely hear anything but her own heart pounding in her ears. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Are you ok?" she asked her voice shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes. She was dieing and all she could think about was his safety. He hugged her closer to his chest and held her tightly. "I'm fine and your going to be too. I promise."  
  
Miroku leaned down and looked at Kagome's wounds. She had lost too much blood. Even if they treated her wounds she would still die. She was just too weak now. He moved back slowly and held Sango. Sango look up to him and he shook his head. "No she can't die. Please don't let her." Sango broke down in tears and fell to her knees. Miroku held her and tried to calm her. Kirara let out a low howl.  
  
Inuyasha could only hold Kagome and tremble with the hurt and anger he felt inside of him. Tears fell form his face now and he made no attempt to hide them. Kagome's hand reached up and wiped a few form his cheek. He looked into her eyes. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a small smile. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her then placed his lips by her ear "I love you too Kagome."  
  
Her hand reached up and touched his neck. No sooner had it come to rest then it fell again lifeless in her lap. Inuyasha could smell death on her now. A low growl started in his chest and built up into a cry of rage. He pulled Kagome to him and let out a scream somewhere between a no and a growl of anger.  
  
'No this wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to be together.' He looked down upon her lifeless face. "I wish I could give you my life. I just want you to live." Once again he held her against him bringing his face into her neck.  
  
Miroku turned his head away. Seeing Kagome dead and the pain in Inuyasha was too much for him. He held on tighter to Sango, thoughts of what he would do if he lost her filling his mind.  
  
Sango cried into Miroku's chest. Her best friend was dead. She should have been there to protect her, she should have stayed with Kagome. Sango felt more tears form in her eyes. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a strong pink light. She looked over to it and gasped.  
  
Miroku was pulled from his thoughts by Sango's gasp. He turned his head to look at what had happened and was also greeted by the same pink light.  
  
Inuyasha still sat on the ground slowly rocking Kagome back and forth his face still held close to her neck. Around the two of them was a strong pulsating light. It wasn't until he physically felt the power pulse from Kagome that he raised he head to look at her. Looking at her he could see waves of energy pulsing form Kagome. Each one was weaker than the last, until they stopped and the light disappeared.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked on as the light faded and than they both gasped at the same time. Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said looking up at him. Her eyes were half closed and her voice was barely above a whisper but she was alive. Inuyasha looked down in shock. "Kagome your alive." Tears still flowed down his cheeks but he didn't care who saw. "Inuyasha, I'm tired." Kagome said and then she closed her eyes but her breathing remained steady.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked amazed. One minute Kagome had been dead and then the next she was alive again. How could this be?  
  
Inuyasha took off his fire rat haori and rapped Kagome in it. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Come on lets go get our wounds treated." He walked ahead of them with out looking back. The others could only follow him blankly.  
  
The wolves had some good medics with them and everyone was soon taken care of and resting quality. Inuyasha still held Kagome. He hadn't let her go since they had bandaged her wounds. She still had not woken up. Miroku walked up and sat down next to Inuyasha. "How is she doing?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled his haori closer around her sleeping form. "Still sleeping, but her heart beat is steady."  
  
"How do you think it is that she is alive now?" Miroku asked calmly. Inuyasha merely shrugged. "I think that light might have been her miko powers but I'm not sure. How is Sango?" Miroku smiled "Resting, the injury to her arm should recover completely. She'll be up and fighting again in no time." He said with a chuckle. "But for the next few weeks she won't be able to use that arm much. So for two weeks I should be safe to fondle all I want." He said with a dreamy look in his eye.  
  
"You know monk she still has the other arm and two lags. I'd be careful if I were you." Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. He placed his hand over her heart to get a count on her pulse.  
  
Miroku changed the topic. "What I came to talk to you about was the Shikon no Tama. Were is it?" Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "Shit! I had it in my hand but must have lost it looking for Kagome. I'm an idiot!" he slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
Miroku had been thinking about this all night. "Do you think you still had the Shikon no Tama when you were holding Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. I was too worried about Kagome. I didn't even think about that damn jewel." Inuyasha was quietly cursing at himself when Miroku spoke again. "Did you wish for Kagome to live again?"  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts cleared and he finally realized what the monk was getting at. "You think the Shikon no Tama brought Kagome back to life?" Miroku leaned back and closed his eyes. "That would explain a lot. I think you made a wish and the jewel grant it." Inuyasha looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. There in the center of his hand was a burn he had not noticed before. It was right in the palm of his hand and he could see were parts of his fingers were also burnt. He showed it to Miroku. "More than likely" Miroku said, "the jewel is gone now."  
  
" Ya, I only wanted her to live so I probably wished for it. It must have despaired right after it was used." He returned his hand to Kagome's heart. "I don't care any more. Kagome's alive and I'm grateful for that. Nothing else matters." Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Good night Inuyasha." He got up and left the hanyou and the girl alone. Inuyasha look down at Kagome. He traced a clawed finger along her cheek "You hear that girl, I only care about you now, so you had better get well soon." Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
After three days of traveling the group was only a few hours away form Kaede's village. Kagome had yet to wake and Inuyasha was getting worried. Something had gone wrong with the spell, he knew it, and he hoped Kaede could fix it.  
  
When they arrived he went to Kaede's hut. "Baba you here?" Kaede rose from her position on the floor. "Welcome back Inuyasha how.." Kaede eyes rested on Kagome's sleeping form. "What happened to Kagome sama?" moving as fast as she could she placed a mat on the floor for Kagome to lie on. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome down and sat by her side. "She died baba. I used the Shikon no Tama to bring her back to life. She's been sleeping for four day's now."  
  
Kaede looked Kagome's wounds over. "What do you mean used the Shikon no Tama? That should not have been possible."  
  
Inuyasha reached his hand out and showed Kaede the burn mark. " I remember having it in my hand when I was holding Kagome but then it was gone. I said and thought a lot of things when she died. One of them might have been a wish for her life. Miroku and Sango say they saw a pink light surrounding us, and I felt a strong pulse of power from Kagome. She opened her eyes once, said she was tired, and has been sleeping ever since."  
  
Kaede took this information in "it's not that simple. The Shikon no Tama can only transfer energy or amplify it. To give Kagome life it would have to pull the life source form somewhere else." Kaede placed each of her hands on Kagome's sides. "Inuyasha step away form her. I'm going to attempt to read her spirit." Inuyasha did as he was told. Kaede took a few deep breaths and concentrated on Kagome's soul. This would be able to tell her most of what had happened. Soon Kaede was in a deep trance. She felt a strong youkai energy surrounding Kagome's soul. When she tried to penetrate it to get to Kagome she was replied. She quickly removed her hands as if she had been burnt.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to her "What happened?" the old woman looked at her hand's than at Kagome. "There is a strong youkai energy surrounding her soul. I can't get past it to read her." Kaede thought about this for a moment. "Inuyasha what did you say when you wished for her life?" Inuyasha move back to sit by Kagome. "I have no clue. There were so many thoughts running through my mind that I don't remember."  
  
Kaede had a far idea of what had happened but she didn't want to say anything that would upset the hanyou more than he already was without knowing for sure. "Try to think, I need to know the exact wording of the wish. It is vary important. With out it I can't help Kagome." Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought back. He remembered holding her close and wanting her to live again. Then he remembered "I said 'I wish I could give you my life' I'm pretty sure that's how I said it."  
  
Kaede looked at Kagome. She had been right. Kaede looked at Inuyasha " That's exactly what happened. You gave her your life."  
  
Inuyasha had thought it for years and now he was sure. The old woman was crazy. "Baba you idiot how could I give her my life when I'm still alive!" Kaede stood up and walked over to her fireplace, and stoked the fire. " Demons have extremely long life spans. A half demon like you still has a life span of a few thousand years."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the old woman from across the room "I know all this baba do you have a point?" Kaede could see he wasn't going to be caching on any time soon. " Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama can only transfer energy. When you wished to give your life to Kagome, the Shikon no Tama transferred half of your life energy into Kagome. Do you understand now?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "So what your saying is for every day I live Kagome lives to?" Kaede nodded her head "Put simply, yes. Every day Kagome lives is a day off of you life." Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome. "So if she's feeding off of me why is she still asleep?" Kaede thought for a moment and then gave him the only answer she could come up with. "Her body was only made to last the normal life span of a human. Now that she will be living for such a long time he body has to make some changes. That may be why your youkai energy is guarding her soul so hard, to give her the time she needs to change."  
  
"She's not changing into a youkai is she?" Inuyasha didn't think Kagome would be very happy as a youkai. Kaede shook her head " No but she wont be human either. Most likely her senses will be somewhat closer to yours, and her body will also heal faster. We wont know for sure until she wakes up."  
  
"How long will that be?" the sooner she was up and better, the sooner he would know what the changes would be. Kaied spoke " One maybe two weeks." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." Kaede smiled at the hanyou "It may be sooner but I wouldn't count on it. Keep her here until she wakes up." Kaede turned back to attend to her cooking. "Inuyasha, you should take this time to think about were you and Kagome are going to live. If you hurry you can probably have a suitable home built before she wakes." Inuyasha gave the woman a hard look 'how did she know me and Kagome were together?' He placed the thought out of his mind. Walking over to Kagome he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to have a talk with the others but I'll be back soon." He gave her one more quick kiss before heading out the door. 


	5. Family

If you have not read the manga up to #292, then this story contains a spoiler. By the way, I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. On with the chapter.  
  
Family  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Sango was standing on a bridge in the village watching the sun set. Her mind however was a thousand miles away. Miroku said if he lived through the battle with Naraku and if his air rip was gone then they could be together. (See Inuyasha # 292) however since they had returned to the village it seemed he had been avoiding her like the plague.  
  
She sighed and kicked a stone into the water. Maybe he didn't mean what he said back at the Oni village. Maybe he had just strung her along. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought. She really did love that hentai, but it seemed all he could think about was groping as many girls as he could get his hands on. A creak of the bridge caught her attention before the person who made the sound announced their presence.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"Would you like some company dear Sango?" Miroku stood a few feet away from her leaning against the rail of the bridge same as she was. " Sure. I was just doing a little thinking," she said with a smile. Turning her head away from him she stared out over the water again. However her smile faded when he made no move to get closer to her. Here she was in perfect groping position and yet nothing. Maybe she was right; maybe he had changed his mind.  
  
Well she figured if she didn't get this out in the opened now she may never get the courage up again. Best to get the unpleasantness over with so they could both move on with their lives. "Miroku, do you remember the conversation we had at the Oni village?" She didn't look up at him when she spoke but kept her eyes on the water.  
  
Miroku also kept his eyes on the water. "Of course I do Sango, like it was yesterday. Why do you ask?" Sango cleared her through. "I...just wanted to let you know...I mean... if you don't want to keep that promise...well..." Sango took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She really hoped she could get through this with out crying. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you want to leave I'm not going to hold you here. You can go anywhere you want and marry anyone you want to if you don't want me. I just want you to know I'm not...I'm not mad at you." There, she said her peace now all she had to do was wait for his answer.  
  
Miroku was more shocked than anything by her statement. How could she think he would want to leave her after all they had been through together? "Sango what brought this on? What makes you think I don't want you?" now he moved closer to her. Sango turned her body to face him. Her hand still griped the rail of the bridge so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. "Every time I come near you, you leave. Every time I try to talk to you, you make up some excuse to get away from me. What am I supposed to think? I mean you haven't even tried to touch me once this whole week and that has to be some kind of record." She made no attempt to hide the tears that were falling form her eyes now. She didn't care about what he might think of her for crying.  
  
Miroku just stood there for a moment, looking at her. He moved towards her and placed his arms around her. But it wasn't a hug like it should have been. His hands were placed high on her shoulders and he remained stiff. It was more like he was holding her to him than trying to hug her. This shallow hug only made her cry more.  
  
"Shh" he whispered into her ear. "It's not what you think. Stop crying please and let me explain." Sango wiped her tears and in a few moments composed herself. When she had stopped crying he continued. "You're right, I have been avoiding you to some extent, but not for the reason you think. You're arm is still healing. I've been keeping away form you to keep myself form touching you. See, I'm afraid if I touch you, you may try to react like you usually do, by hitting me. I don't want you to injure you're arm any more than you already have. So I have been staying away from you to try and keep you safe. Do you understand?"  
  
Sango took it all in, than she nodded her head in acceptance. Miroku smiled and leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Believe me, if you weren't hurt, I'd be all over you." That statement not only brought a blush to her face but also a smile. She wrapped her arms around his and hugged him tight. He loosened his arms and hugged her back.  
  
"Well, looks like I don't have to worry about you two."  
  
Miroku and Sango turned to find Inuyasha standing at the end of the bridge, arms crossed and a silly smirk on his face. The two gave a soft laugh. "What did Kaede say about Kagome?" Sango asked untangling herself from Miroku.  
  
"That's what I came to talk to you two about. It seems Kagome is going to be unconscious for a while but she's going to be fine." Sango smiled brightly at the good news. "That's great. I was so worried." Inuyasha returned her smile "Anyway, I want to have a little surprise for her when she wakes up and you two are a big part of that." Miroku and Sango both nodded their heads. "Sure, anything for Kagome." Miroku replied, "What do you need?"  
  
Inuyasha's smile broadened. "Just the two of you." He turned and waved for them to follow. "I'll fill you in on the way." Miroku and Sango followed. "Where are we going?" Sango asked. "To the well," he answered. "We have work to do."  
  
The first thing Kagome became aware of was sound. There were the birds and insects outside, the sound of nearby villagers talking, the sound of water from the river, Kaede writing something across the room, and Inuyasha's breathing, all of this blended together in her ears. A small voice in her mind whispered that she couldn't be hearing all of this at once, it wasn't possible, but she pushed it aside. Struggling, she opened her eyes. She saw the ceiling of Kaede's hut and to the left was Inuyasha. He sat by the window, eyes closed, the sun struck him just at the right angle and it looked almost like he was glowing. Her first coherent thought was 'god he's beautiful.'  
  
He had watched her all morning. It had been three weeks and she still lay as still as the day he brought her here. Kaede keep reassuring him she would wake soon and each day he held on to hope that today she would open her eyes. He would stay with her until noon or so making sure she got some soup or other liquid down. Than he, Miroku, and some of the village men would go to the area around the well and work on the surprise. Then when dusk came around they would stop. He would return to Kagome, force more liquid down her throat, clean her if she needed it, brush her hair, and settle down to sleep. In two weeks they had the surprise finished and Sango and Miroku had begun putting the finishing touches on it. Now all he had to do was sit and wait until Kagome woke and then they could move on.  
  
Kagome yawned.  
  
It was only a small noise that caught his attention. His eyes snapped opened and he saw her mouth finished the yawn and her hands stretched above her head flexing muscles she hadn't used in weeks. When she was finished her eyes opened again and she looked back to him, and smiled. His heart skipped a beat and for one split second time stood still. Then he was next to her.  
  
"Are you ok? Can you hear me ok? Can you see all right? Do you feel ok?" his hands were trying to be everywhere at once. Feeling her head to be sure of her temperature, feeling her wrist and neck for a count on her pulse, feeling her sides to be sure she was breathing, anything to reassure himself she was ok and he wasn't dreaming. Kagome reached up and pushed his hands from her. "Inuyasha I'm fine, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Kaede had come to sit next to Kagome. Shooing away Inuyasha she gave Kagome a look over. Smiling and nodding her head "She's fine Inuyasha. Kagome do you think you can sit up?" Kagome looked at Kaede and then to Inuyasha. Did they both loose their minds? She felt fine and they were treating her as if every bone in her body was broken. "Of course I can sit up." Kagome sat herself up without a problem. "My neck's a little stiff, other than that I feel fine. What's wrong with you two?"  
  
Kaede and Inuyasha looked at each other "Kagome" Kaede started "you have been asleep for three weeks. We only want to be sure you are ok." That news hit Kagome hard. "What do you mean three weeks? What happened?" Inuyasha could smell the panic in her scent and went to comfort her. "Calm down Kagome." He held her close placing her head under his chin. "What is the last thing you remember?" Kagome sunk into him wrapping her arms around his waist. "The last thing I remember?"  
  
Inuyasha stroked her hair. "The last thing I remember." She whispered again. Maybe if he got her started she could remember. "We were fighting Naraku. Do you remember?" Kagome's eyes grow wide and she felt a tight fear close around her chest. Until he said something she had completely forgotten all about the fight. Now everything was coming back like a bad dream. She fisted her hands in Inuyasha haori and hid her face in his chest. The panic her memories were bringing on was too much to handle all at once and she was overwhelmed. Inuyasha just held her tighter and waited for her to compose herself.  
  
Kagome waited until her heart fell to a reasonable pace before she even tried to speak. "You were fighting Naraku. I was moving behind him to try to get a better shot. Than something hit me out of nowhere. I remember flying through the air, and hitting the ground hard. I think I hit my head because I remember a really sharp pain." Kagome reached her hand up to her hair to explore her scalp for any injures. Finding none she continued. "After that I remember hearing you call my name. I could barely lift my head but I saw you. I tried to call you're name but I couldn't talk. You ran off in the other direction and I think I passed out again. The next thing I knew I was looking up into your eyes." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. " You were crying and I wanted to comfort you." Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and she placed her hand over it and leaned into his caress. "I don't remember anything after that."  
  
Kagome turned to Kaede "You did a wonderful job healing me Kaede." Kagome smiled. "I'm not the one who healed you Kagome." Kaede got up "Inuyasha, perhaps it will be easier for Kagome if I leave so you can tell her what happened." Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. Inuyasha nodded to Kaede and she left the hut. "Inuyasha what's going on? What happened?" Inuyasha wasn't sure how to tell her. He wasn't sure how she was going to react.  
  
He shifted Kagome so she sat across form him. He took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "Kagome when I found you, you were dying. I held you and you told me that you loved me." Kagome felt her face redden. She remembered telling him that but left it out because Kaede had been listening. She looked down at their hands. "And you told me you loved me to." She said not looking up. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "Yeah I told you I love you. But then. Kagome.you died."  
  
Kagome jerked her head up to look at him "Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Inuyasha squeezed her hands tighter. "Clam down let me explain. So you were dead and everyone was crying. I held you and I forgot all about the Shikon no Tama, I had it in my hand the whole time, but I was so focused on you I forgot all about it. And I held you and I said I wish I could give you my life. I wished you were alive, and than I felt a strong energy around you. And than you were alive again. You said you were tired and you fell asleep."  
  
Kagome took a minute to take in all he had told her. "So you used the Shikon no Tama to bring me back to life?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well.it's not really that simple. You see, the way I worded the wish, 'I wish I could give you my life' that's just what the jewel did. You are feeding off my life source." Kagome thought for a minute. "So what does that mean?" She was still recovering from the shock of finding out she had been brought back from the dead and couldn't quite put all the pieces together. "It means you're going to live as long a I am. That's why you were asleep so long you're body healed you and changed to meet the demands of your now longer life span." Inuyasha hesitated with what he had to tell her next. "Kaede thinks that you also may have.changed in other ways."  
  
Kagome looked up to him. "Like what?" Taking a deep breath and hoping she took this news as well as she had taken the other he began. "Kaede thinks that since you are feeding off my life you may gain some of my abilities." 'God let her take this well' he silently prayed.  
  
Kagome looked down again "oh" she said. Inuyasha bent down trying to get a look at her face. "Kagome are you ok?" she smiled up at him even though she had tears in her eyes. "I'm ok Inuyasha its just that the jewel is gone now. I didn't get to say good-bye to my family." Her tears rolled down her cheeks now and her shoulders shook with sobs. Inuyasha rapped his arms around her and rubbed her shoulder. He expected this. "It's ok Kagome. It may seem like a long time from now but in five hundred years you can see them again." He tilted her head up to meet his eyes " and believe me I'm going to make you so happy that the time is just going to fly by." She smiled at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Inuyasha." She kissed him softly and he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away. "Do you want to go see the others now?" he asked softly.  
  
Kagome shook her head "No, not yet." She wrinkled her nose at herself "I need a bath first." Inuyasha smiled and helped her to her feet. He reached for her backpack and than placed his hands behind his back so she could climb on. Kagome looked at him but choose to walk by, "I think I will walk this time Inuyasha." Inuyasha straitened himself and stared at her. "I think I should carry you there. You may not be as strong as you think. You just woke up after all." Kagome waved her hand at him without looking back. "Inuyasha I told you I'm fine. I feel great." She began to walk to the door. Before she could even reach the door she was swiped off her feet. "You put me through hell for three weeks thinking you may never wake up. The least you could do is let me be a little overprotective of you wench!" Kagome looked up at him. She saw him giving her that look that let her know she could not win this one. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and sighed. Inuyasha started off towards the hot spring. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I worried you." She whispered softly. Inuyasha looked down at her. He gently rubbed his cheek against her forehead. "I'm just happy you're ok."  
  
Inuyasha brought Kagome to a near by hot spring that was one of her favorites. Kagome took her backpack from him and began to take out her bathing supplies. Inuyasha sat down on the grass. Kagome began to take her shirt off when she realized that Inuyasha had not left yet. "Can I have a little privacy?" she said crossing her arms. "I told you I'm not sure you're strong enough to be on you're own yet. Anyway, I bathed you for three weeks. I've seen everything there is to see, so go take your bath." He said it so calmly as if it were no big deal but Kagome felt her whole body heat up and turn red. "You.. didn't." Inuyasha almost looked proud. "Aren't you happy? I know how much you love your bathes so I bathed you every other day just like you would have if you were awake and." and that's as far as he got. "SIT!!!" his face hit the dirt so fast he almost forgot to swear. Kagome quickly got undressed and climbed into the water. "If you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone so I can bathe." When the spell wore off, Inuyasha lifted his head to find she had her back turned to him and was already washing her hair. Inuyasha mumbled something about her being ungrateful and stomped off.  
  
After a quick bath she felt much better. She was surprised at how good she felt really. Her body had changed considerably while she slept. Her hearing was about ten times better and her eyesight too. While bathing she found she could hold her breath for almost ten minutes under water. She also found that there wasn't a scar left on her body form any of her injures, new or old. She changed into clean clothes and began to walk the path that would lead her to the village. Half-way down the path an idea entered her head. What if she could run as fast as Inuyasha? She had always envied the way he seamed to fly everywhere, what if she could do the same? She readied herself to brake into a run when she felt two hands on her waist.  
  
She gave a small yelp of surprise when her back met a worm chest and the arms warped themselves around her to hold her tight. Looking up, she met Inuyasha's golden eyes. "After all I've done for you it really wasn't nice to sit me like that." Kagome recalled why she had sat him and blushed. She turned her face away so he couldn't see how red she still was. "You were the hentai who took advantage of a unconscious girl. You know Sango or Kaede could have done the same thing you did." Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Its my job to take care of you Kagome, not theirs. I fed you, clothed you, bathed you, brushed you're hair, stayed by you day and night, and told you what was going on in the village, everything I could think of to make you comfortable. I just wanted you to be happy." Kagome felt her heart melt at his words. He was right. He had done just what she would have if the situation were reversed. She wrapped her arms around his. " Thank you. I'm sorry I sat you." Inuyasha loosened his hold on her. "That's ok. The others are waiting for you back at the village. Shippo is dying to see you." Inuyasha moved in front to her and placed his hands behind him. 'So much for finding out how fast I can run' she thought as she climbed onto his back.  
  
Shippo paced in front of Kaede's hut. Ever since Inuyasha had come and told them Kagome was awake and that he would bring her back once she finished her bath, the kit had been restless. It seemed like it was taking forever for the two of them to get back. Sango and Miroku sat quietly talking to themselves trying not to let the kit get on their nerves. Shippo finally caught a glimpse of red coming his way. "They're coming, they're coming!" he yelled. Sango and Miroku got to their feet. Inuyasha set down and let Kagome off his back. Shippo jumped up into her arms and started hugging her. "Be careful kit don't be to ruff with her or I'll pound you." Shippo just continued to hug and kiss Kagome ignoring the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I told you I feel fine," scolded Kagome.  
  
Sango was the next to greet Kagome. She walked up and hugged Kagome making it a three-way hug with Shippo in the middle. "Kagome I'm so happy you're ok." Sango said trying to hold back her tears. Kagome really hoped Sango wouldn't start crying. If she did then Kagome was sure she would start and Shippo would follow and the three of them would be crying like babies. "I'm sorry to have worried you Sango, I'm sorry I worried all of you." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder trying to reassure her. "Were all just happy you're ok Kagome. That fact that were all together is what matters." Kagome brushed what would have been a tear out of her eye before it had a chance to fall. "You're right, we're lucky we're all ok, and that we have each other."  
  
After a few more hugs they all went into Kaede's hut. Sango filled Kagome in on all that had happened while she was asleep. She told Kagome that she and Miroku planed to get married and Kagome happily agreed to help with all the planning.  
  
Most of the time while the grownups talked, Shippo sat contently in Kagome's lap, just happy to be with his foster mother again. But as the conversation wore on about dresses and other wedding stuff he got more and more bored. Soon like all little children he was hungry and sleepy and growing very cranky. He moved onto Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Can we show Kagome our surprise yet?" Inuyasha gave the fox a quick pat on the head "That's a good idea." Inuyasha stood, placed Shippo on the floor and looked at Sango and Miroku. "I think it's time we show Kagome the surprise we have been working on." Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement. "What surprise?" Kagome asked picking up Shippo. Inuyasha held out his hand and helped her stand. "You'll see when we get there."  
  
The group left he hut and started for Inuyasha's forest. Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulders and had his little hands covering her eyes. Sango walked in front of Kagome holding her hands and making sure she didn't trip. "We're almost there." Sango said with a smile. They reached the clearing where the well and the god's tree were. "Can I look now?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded to Shippo and he removed his hands form Kagome's eyes. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her stood Sango and Miroku. The two had their arms rapped around each other's waist and each gave her a big smile. Behind them, right where her house would be in the future, was a large one story house. Kagome took a few more steeps forward still holding on to Shippo's hands. "Where are we?" she asked. Sango came up and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "This is our new home Kagome."  
  
Kagome was shocked. She turned and looked around. There was already the small storage shed right where it was in her time. The well house was still under construction. It was just like her home. She felt completely at ease here, and happier then she ever thought she could.  
  
"Do you like it?" Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. And somehow in her heart she knew he had done this for her. He had done this, all of this, just to make her happy. She simply walked up to him and placed her arms around him laying her head on his chest. "Thank you Inuyasha." He smiled and returned her hug.  
  
"Kagome come here." Shippo called. Kagome released Inuyasha form their hug and walked to him. Shippo bounded in front of her; taking her hand he pulled her toward the house. "Come inside, I'll show you my room." Sango and Miroku followed close behind them holding hands.  
  
Inuyasha stayed behind and watched the group walk into the house. No, it was more than just a house, it was their home. It was where his family lived, where his children would live, and generations form now where Kagome would live. That's what they were now, the five of them, a family. This house, this place, was more than just wood and dirt. It was his past, his present, and his future all in one.  
  
This place was home, now and forever. 


	6. Something old, Something new…or a little...

Something old, Something new..or a little of both?  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
"It's over here. First room to the right." Shippo pulled Kagome into small room. Sango and Miroku followed close behind. Shippo showed Kagome some of the new toy's he had got while helping Sango shopped for furniture. Shippo held a thick looking book out to Kagome. Taking the book form him he told her what it was before she got a chance to read the title. "It's a book of fairy tales. Could you read to me before I go to bed tonight?" She patted him on the head lightly. "Sure I can Shippo."  
  
Sango showed kagome the rest of the house. There were nine rooms total. The first room was a large living room lightly furnished with a few paintings on the wall. From there down a hallway was Shippo's room. The room next to Shippo's and two across the hall were empty. Down another hall was another empty bedroom and at the head of the hall was Sango's room. After showing Kagome around her room Sango took Kagome back across the hall to the room across from the empty bedroom. This was to be Kagome's room. It was already furnished. On one wall was a small vanity table with hair and makeup supplies. Across form that was a dresser and closet that was filled with cloths that Sango hoped would fit Kagome. In the middle of the room was a large futon with soft blankets and pillows "We can go into the city tomorrow if you think you need anything else." Sango told Kagome. "No I think I have everything I need. You did a great job Sango thank you."  
  
Kagome gave Sango a hug and then scanned the room. She thought Inuyasha had come with them into the house but now was nowhere to be found. Sango spoke up knowing what the girl was looking for. Pointing back down the hall she said " Miroku and I will go and fix dinner. The kitchen is this way. Why don't you go and see if you can find Inuyasha." Kagome nodded her head and began to walk back outside.  
  
Kagome found Inuyasha sitting in one of the high branches of the god's tree. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" He continued to stair out into nothing. "Thinking. Theirs a lot that still needs to be done." Kagome sat on one of the large roots of the tree. "Like what?" she said looking off into the same direction as Inuyasha. "Well there's the well house for starters. After that there's the shrine, I'm just trying to keep a list of all we need to do."  
  
Kagome gave a little laugh "We don't need to do all that right now Inuyasha. We have all the time in the world to accomplish that so don't worry about it now." Inuyasha jumped down and sat next to her. "Guess your right." Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. "Right now we have Sango and Miroku's weeding to plan. After that we can worry about the rest of the building that needs to be done."  
  
Inuyasha nervously played with his thumbs. "That's something else we need to talk about. I suppose you want to do the same?" Kagome blushed a little then smiled. "Now why would I want to marry Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped his head to glare at her "That's not what I meant you." Kagome still smiling reached her hand up and silenced what ever name he was going to call her. "It was just a joke Inuyasha. It was supposed to be funny."  
  
He swatted her hand away, turned his head and crossed his arms. "Well it wasn't. Here I am trying to have a serious conversation with you and you have to go and act all stupid." Kagome sighed and the two sat for a few minutes before she broke the silence. "I would."  
  
"You would what?" Inuyasha said still facing away form her and still vary mad. Kagome calmly folded her hands. "Want to marry a stubborn, short tempered, hard headed inu demon who can't take a joke. I really would." Inuyasha felt his anger quickly die away. He turned to face her only to find her looking up at him. His ears dropped to the sides of his head "You'll marry me?" Kagome shook her head "Yes."  
  
The next thing she knew she was pushed back into the tree with as hard as Inuyasha was kissing her. " Did you think I would say no?" she mumbled between kisses. Inuyasha broke away form their kiss and placed his forehead to hers. "Half of me did." Kagome's hand rose up to rub one of his ears. "And the other half?" Inuyasha leaned into her hand. "The other half knew better." Inuyasha pulled away from her but still sat facing her. "I guess the only question left is how do you want to get married?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha closed his eyes and crossed his arms than he wrinkled his forehead as if deep in thought. Kagome couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. Right now he looked just like Myouga. ( I don't know if you can imagine this but try to picture what Myouga looks like when he is telling a story or thinking about something. Inuyasha looks just like that.) Inuyasha merely opened one eye and shot her a 'what are you looking at' glance but said nothing of it. "There are two ways we could do this. One is to marry in the human ceremony the other is to marry in a demon ceremony." Kagome looked up at him. " I know what a human ceremony is like but what is a demon ceremony like?"  
  
"Well." Inuyasha gave his head a nervous scratch. "A Inu demon mating ceremony is very.private. The male and female go away from their family's for about a week and. you know." Kagome looked down at her hands to hide how red her face had gotten. "That's really to the point isn't it?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Inu demons mate for life so that's really all that is needed."  
  
Kagome thought for a second than looked up at Inuyasha. She smiled and snapped her fingers. "I got it we can do both!" Inuyasha was taken back at her sudden bursts of enthusiasm. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome smiled " The demon ceremony sounds just like something we have in my time called a honeymoon. See after two people get married, they go away for a week or two someplace romantic so they can be alone together. So we can get married here and then go and have our mating ceremony."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. "I think that's the best idea anyone form your time has ever come up with. Kagome gently taped him on the nose. " Oh you said that about Ramen, and the microwave, and air-conditioning, and." Inuyasha silenced her with another kiss. "I think two weeks alone with you is better then all that." Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into their kiss.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo called form the porch. Inuyasha pulled away form Kagome. "Damn that kit." Kagome gave him one quick kiss. "What is it Shippo?" Shippo ran across the yard to where they were. "Sango says that dinner is ready and to come and get it before it gets cold." Standing Kagome gave him a soft pat on the head. "We'll come in in a minute Shippo." "Ok" Shippo said and bounded off towards the house. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "Can we get married tomorrow?" Kagome placed her arms around his. "Inuyasha?" he looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Come on, two weeks, no interruptions. It will be haven." Kagome turned to face him "We have to wait until Sango and Miroku get married first. They need some time alone and someone will have to watch Shippo." Inuyasha flipped his ears back in annoyance. "The brat can watch him self." Kagome sighed and gave him that 'I'm going to sit you' look he knew all to well. "Ok, ok we can talk about this latter." Kagome took his hand. "Come on let's get dinner I'm hungry."  
  
Author's notes  
  
I really didn't do a good job describing the house because I don't know exactly what a Japanese house should look like. Other than that I hope you like it. 


	7. Sleeping Arrangements

Sleeping Arrangements  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
After dinner, Kagome took Shippo to his room to read him a bedtime story like she promised. Inuyasha went to Kagome's room and Sango went to hers, Kirara perched on her shoulder. However halfway through her door she noticed Miroku following close behind her. "Did you forget something Miroku?" Miroku grinned brightly at her. "No dear Sango I just thought that we could spend our first night in our new home together." Sango gave a weary smile and her face twitched just a bit. "T...T...T..Together?" Miroku kept smiling brightly at her. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can just lay together if that's what you want?"  
  
Sango took a few fast steps forward, turned Miroku around, and began pushing him out the door. "You see Miroku, it's not that I don't trust you or any thing." once she pushed him safely out the door he turned around to look at her. Sango put her hand on the door "I mean I'm sure you could keep your hands to your self but." she thought on that for a moment. "Who am I trying to kid. I know you better than anyone. You couldn't keep your hands to your self for two seconds." And with that she closed the door.  
  
Miroku stood there for a moment. He knew it wasn't going to work but he had to give it a shot anyway. Sighing he turned around and headed toward one of the small bedrooms. Sango opened her door again. "Miroku?" he spun around on his heel hoping she had changed her mind. Sango walked over to him and gave him a pillow and a blanket. Miroku looked down at the bedding and then back at her. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked back to her room and before she closed her door again she whispered "Good night Miroku." with that she closed her door again. Miroku touched his cheek where she had kissed him, sighed, and walked to the spare bedroom.  
  
Kagome read Shippo two stories before he finally fell asleep. She tucked the covers around him and kissed him softly on the head. Finding her way back to her room she slid opened the door only to find she was not the only one there. "Inuyasha what are you doing on my bed?" Inuyasha was laying on his back on the futon. He had removed his haori and under shirt and had his arms under his head. "Waiting for you to come to bed. What took you so long?" Kagome nearly face faulted. "You don't really think we're sleeping in the same bed do you?" Inuyasha sat up, "Of course I am. Where else would I sleep?"  
  
Kagome closed the door behind her and knelt down at the foot of the futon. "Why aren't you sleeping against the wall like you normally do?" Inuyasha gave her a dry look. "As comfortable as I may have made that look it really isn't and I feel like getting a decent night's sleep." Kagome rubbed her forehead out of frustration. "We can't sleep together."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome slapped her hand on the futon. "Because it's not proper, that's why." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh. I'm not the monk you know. I can keep my hands to myself." With that he laid back down on the futon in the same position Kagome had found him in. "What will the others think if they see us coming out of the same room in the morning." Kagome protested. "They can think what they want, I don't care. But unless you think you can move me I'm not leaving this room." Inuyasha closed his eyes so he didn't see Kagome get up. He also didn't see her pick up the blanket. When he felt her walking by his head he opened his eyes to see what she was doing. Kagome stood above him holding out a blanket. "What are you doing wench?" Kagome just sighed and shook her head. "Inuyasha. sit!" once she heard his head slam back against the pillow she dropped the blanket over his head.  
  
When the spell wore off he tore the blanket off his head. "Bitch! What the hell was that for?" Kagome had just finished changing into her nightgown. "Since you weren't going to leave the room I had to do something to get some privacy while I changed." She walked over to her nightstand and began to brush her hair. Inuyasha walked across the room and sat next to her. "We are going to be mates soon. I have every right to see you naked." Kagome taped him lightly on the head with her hairbrush. " Not yet and I still have my modesty." Kagome returned to brushing her hair and Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
After a few moments he thought of something. "Ok, let me ask you this. When are you going to take off this stupid rosary?" Kagome placed the hairbrush in her lap and thought for a moment. Taking a hair tie she put her hair up in a neat ponytail than turned to him. "Inuyasha, please turn around." Inuyasha growled softly. "What, now I can't look at you when you have clothes on either?" Kagome picked the brush up again. "Would you just turn around." Still growling Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms. He was about to say something when he felt the brush in his hair.  
  
Gently Kagome began to work out the snarls in his long mane of hair. After a few minutes of brushing she had gotten most of the large tangles out. As she made her way to the top of his head she took great care not to catch his ears. Once all the tangles were gone she took one of her hair ties and put his hair into a ponytail the same as hers. When she was done she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him lightly on his neck. "I'll take the necklace off when we are mated. Until then I need it to keep you from looking at me when I don't want you to.  
  
Inuyasha tuned around to look at her. "If I promise not to look will you take it off now?" Kagome laughed. "That's one promise I know you can't keep." Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips and then got up and waked over to the bed. Inuyasha just sat there for a moment watching her work her way under the covers and close her eyes. When he didn't come to bed after a few moments she opened her eyes to find him with his back to the wall, eyes closed. "Aren't you coming to bed?" he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I thought you didn't want us to sleep in the same bed?" Kagome gave a little smile. " I changed my mind. Now come to bed." Inuyasha walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers.  
  
For an awkward moment the two just lay there starring up at the ceiling. This was the first time they had ever slept so close to each other before and neither of them knew just what to do with themselves. Kagome know if they stayed like this neither of them would be sleeping any time soon. Kagome rolled over and placed her head on his chest. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. "Are you comfortable?" she asked. "Very." He answered. Kagome snuggled deeper into him before falling asleep. 


	8. Learning the lessons of life

Learning the lessons of life  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Rin sat in a clearing watching a few small butterflies. Even though his expression remained as cold as ever, inside he knew it was in no way a reflection of what he was truly feeling. In the past few years this human child had found a way to melt his heart as no one had done in all his five hundred years of life. (I don't know how old fluffy is so that is my best guess.) The thought that this child, this human could effect him so, had once caused so much rage in him that he would leave her for weeks at a time.  
  
During that time he tried to convince himself that she meant nothing, that she was nothing. The fact that he could never stay away from her for more than a week was more than enough proof of just how strong of a hold she did have on him. It was only a year ago that he finally came to terms with what he thought was the only logical explanation for his irrational feeling towards this human.  
  
It was all his father's fault.  
  
There must be some flaw in his family gene pool that attracted them to humans. Hell, he no longer even felt the need to kill that no good half- breed brother of his. In the end he knew it was his fathers accursed wish for him to find and cherish something, his father's desire for him to love.  
  
Since he had figured this out he had never left her side. She went with him everywhere. That is everywhere until now. Today is Rin's thirteenth birthday and though it pained him to think of being separated form Rin, he knew it had to be done for her sake as well as his.  
  
"Rin" he called "come here." Rin happily ran to his side. She had grown over the years and was now almost as tall as his chest. From his pocket Sesshoumaru produced a brightly colored package and handed it to her. "A gift for your thirteenth birthday." He placed the package in her tiny hand and she looked at it for a long moment. Normally she would have been jumping for joy at the fact that Sesshoumaru had given her a gift but now she looked at it like it was a death sentence.  
  
She knew what her thirteenth birthday meant and had been dreading it for some time. She had hoped he would forget it, the gift in her hand was proof that he didn't. Looking up at him she handed the package back and shook her head. "No Sesshoumaru today is not Rin's birthday. We have many more months before it is Rin's thirteenth birthday." The girl smiled up at him hoping he would buy her lie. Sesshoumaru only placed the gift firmly back into her hand. "Rin, I have told you before it is wrong to tell lies. Today is your birthday and nothing will change that."  
  
Rin sadly looked down at the package in her hand. " Rin knows, but Rin does not wish to leave Sesshoumaru." Tears began to form in her eyes but she did her best to hold them back. "Rin you are a woman now and too old to be crying over something so silly. We will only be separated for a month at most. This is something that must be done. You need to learn thing's I could not possibly teach you and I can not stay with you while you learn them. We have talked about this." Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Open your gift."  
  
Rin unfolded the silk rapping to find a beautiful gold hairpin. The pin was in the shape of a dragonfly, it's body made of emeralds it's wings made of diamonds. Carefully Sesshoumaru undid the ponytail sticking out of the side of Rin's head letting all of her hair fall down around her shoulders. He took the hairpin from her hands and placed it were the ponytail just was. "You're not a child anymore. It's time to start looking more adult." Rin touched the side of her hair and smiled up at him. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance where the sun was just beginning to set. "You should get your things packed, we will be leaving tomorrow." Rin gave a sad little nod and the two walked off in the direction of home.  
  
Thinking about what he had to do tomorrow was frustrating. Half of it was because he had to leave Rin. The other half was because of whom he had to leave Rin with. He knew it was his only choice. Rin could learn nothing from any demon he would have chosen to teach her and handing her over to just any human was out of the question. No, he only had one choice. A choice he had made long ago.  
  
The only person in the world who could teach Rin what she needed to learn was Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Sango had just returned form the city where they had been shopping for material for their wedding outfits. They found a shop that carried vary high quality white silk. Sango's had a light blue pattern while Kagome had chosen a golden colored pattern. They had each bought enough material to make their wedding kimonos and the boys wedding outfits. Sango brought their bags inside while Kagome walked around the house in the direction of a loud thumping noise. Inuyasha was standing beside a pile of neatly chopped firewood. He had on his white under shirt his red haori removed laying on a nearby tree stump.  
  
Kagome watched as he chopped the last log in half and stacked it on the pile. After a few moments of her mindlessly staring and daydreaming Inuyasha finally got her to come back down to earth. "What's wrong with you? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now and all you've done is stare into space." Kagome blushed slightly and smiled at him. She walked over and gave him a hug. "You had my attention. I just wasn't thinking strait." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Tell you what, next time I cut firewood I call you before I start so you can watch the whole thing." Kagome swayed slightly in his arms. "Now that's what I call entertainment."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened and sniffed the air. Suddenly his ears flew back against his head and a loud growl erupted out of his chest. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome looked around for any sign of what had gotten him so upset. Inuyasha stared darkly at the tree line. There was no mistaking the smell that was coming this way. "Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and waited for his brother to appear.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared slowly form the forest Rin trailing close behind. As soon as Kagome saw Rin she know what Sesshoumaru wanted. "Inuyasha it's ok he's just here to. . ." Inuyasha wasn't listening, he had drown Tetsusaiga "What the hell do you want!" Sesshoumaru was now standing in front of Rin much the same way Inuyasha was in front of Kagome. Sesshoumaru remained calm in spite of his brother's anger. "I am not here for you this time half- breed. I am here to speak with your mate. I have no business with you. Step aside before you get hurt."  
  
Inuyasha felt a new wave of anger fly through him at the mention of Kagome. "You're right she is my mate and if you come one step closer to her I'll rip you into so many pieces not even god will be able to sort you out." Sesshoumaru remained unimpressed with his brother's anger. " Kagome, please inform this pathetic excuse of a demon of our arrangement so I don't have to be subjected to any more ridiculous threats."  
  
Inuyasha glared down at Kagome. "What the hell is he talking about 'arrangements'." Kagome scratched her head nervously. "Well you see I think I may have forgotten to tell you about them." She gave Inuyasha a crooked smile and he continued to glare at her. " Tell me what's going on Kagome." Inuyasha kept his eyes on Sesshoumaru while he listened to Kagome begin her story. "It was about a year ago that I talked to Sesshoumaru. See it all started when you and I were fighting..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome turned on her heal and stormed off toward the forest muttering a long line of curses to herself at the dog demon and whatever god had deiced to tie her to him. In her anger she took in no note of her soundings, and where usually she would have felt the presence of someone as strong as Sesshoumaru, he was able to watch her closely with out her knowing.  
  
Kagome found a fallen tree to sit on and attempted to cool off a bit before Inuyasha came to find her. Kagome was just thinking about how it would feel to sit Inuyasha until he made a ten-foot crater in the ground when she heard a twig snap. 'Damn he's here all ready! I'm still mad! Guess I can sit him a few more times to get it all out of my system.'  
  
"You can stop hiding and come out now I know your there!" Kagome called not even bothering to look in the direction the person was coming from. "You have such little sense for such a smart human." Kagome jumped up at hearing that calm cold voice. She turned around to find Sesshoumaru starring at her with no discernable expression on his face. "What do you want? Inuyasha will be here any minute now and when he finds you he'll..." Kagome was silenced when Sesshoumaru raised his hand. "I am not here to hurt you, and I do not care to deal with the hanyou at this time. I am merely here to talk to you."  
  
Kagome was still suspicious and a little scared but tried not to show it. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru moved to sit on the log Kagome had just been on. He sat down perfectly upright hands neatly folded in his lap. "I am in need of a service only you can provide." Kagome stepped back until she thought she was out of lunging distance. When she felt safe she spoke. " What could I possibly do for you. After all I'm just a 'worthless human'."  
  
That's when Kagome witnessed a sight that made her blood run cold. Sesshoumaru smiled. "It is precisely because you are human that I need you girl." Kagome was speechless. "I... what..." he kept the smile on his face as he continued. "You see I have with me a traveling companion. She is twelve this year and will soon be thirteen, at which time she will start to become a woman. I myself have no knowledge of what females go through let alone human females. Also I do not know what it is that she should be learning about to prepare her for womanhood."  
  
Kagome was more curious that afraid now. "What do you want me to do?" Sesshoumaru stood. " Not only are you a female, but you are a human female who has no fear of demons. The fact that you are to mate with my half- brother is proof alone you hold no ill will toward demon kind as so many other humans do. You are the only person who I can safely entrust her to."  
  
Kagome shook her hands in front of her. "Wait just a minute here. You tried to kill Inuyasha just for being born and me and the others just for being his friends. What makes you think I would do you any kind of favors?"  
  
"Because I am willing to make a deal with you if you do." Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest. By this time she felt no fear, it almost felt like she was dealing with someone who had half a heart, not Sesshoumaru. "You have nothing I want. What could you possibly give me."  
  
"I am prepared to leave the half-breed alone if you agree." Kagome was stunned. Here she was standing in the middle of a forest, alone, having a actual conversation with her greatest enemy next to Naraku and he just agreed to leave her and Inuyasha alone for good. She must be dreaming. "What is it you want me to teach her?"  
  
"You need to teach the thing's that will take her from childhood to adulthood. About the changes her body will go through, her monthly heat, mating, whatever your mother taught you. Most of all teach her how to live as the mate of a demon." Kagome understood him until that last little bit of information. "Are you going to mate this girl!?" He rolled his eyes and turned his head in a manner she more expected to see from Inuyasha than Sesshoumaru. "She lives among demons, it is natural she would choose one for her mate. Who that will be is none of your concern. You merely need to teach her what it is like for a human to take a demon mate."  
  
Kagome had a lot to think about. This was definitely not the Sesshoumaru she knew. The Sesshoumaru she knew would never care about a human let alone consider taking one as a mate. But the idea of getting him knocked of the long list of enemies she and Inuyasha had acquired over the years was to good too pass up. "If you leave Inuyasha and I alone, than I except your offer."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and began to walk away in the direction he had come from. " If you follow me, you can meet her now." Kagome followed a good distance behind him watching his every move for any sign that he was leading her into a trap. Coming to a clearing she saw a little girl siting on the back of a large two-headed dragon. On the grown near her was Jaken looking not at all pleased with his roll as babysitter.  
  
The girl dropped of the dragon's back and ran to Sesshoumaru's side. Seeing Kagome she smiled up at her and gave a little wave. Sesshoumaru pushed Rin in front of Kagome. "Rin this is your sister Kagome." Rin walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Hello sister Kagome, Rin is happy to meat you!" Kagome couldn't help but smile at the girl. "I'm happy to meet you to Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced off into the distance. He could feel Inuyasha coming, thought his brother was still to far away to sense him. "We must leave Rin." Rin quickly obeyed him and walked to the dragon. She hopped on its back and was joined by Jaken. Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome. "When you and the hanyou have a suitable home I will bring Rin to you." With that he began to rise into the air in a cloud of smoke. The dragon took off after him and Rin waved down to Kagome. "See you later sister Kagome."  
  
Kagome watched them fly off into the distance. When she could no longer see them she turned to walk back into the direction of camp. Half-way back she ran into Inuyasha. "Where the hell have you been wench, it's getting dark and you know better than to be off on your own. Shippo was worried that something might have happened to you." Kagome began to tell Inuyasha what had happened. "Inuyasha you're not going to believe what just happened but.." Inuyasha picked her up and began to run back to camp. "You can tell me later, right now I have a bad feeling about these woods. Like there is something here I don't like." Kagome sighed and held on to Inuyasha. She could tell him about Sesshoumaru later, right now her head hurt and she just wanted to take a nap.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"And there you have it. I guess I forgot to tell you. Sorry." Kagome gave him the cutest look she could come up with. Inuyasha however kept his eyes on the two in front of him. His gaze shifted form Sesshoumaru to Rin and back to Sesshoumaru. "How long do you plan to leave the girl here."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "As long as Kagome thinks is necessary. I will come back from time to time to check on Rin's progress." Kagome walked up to Rin fearless of Sesshoumaru. " I'm sure this will only take a few weeks. That's enough time for Rin and I to bond a little and for me to tell her what she needs to know. Rin do you have everything you need?" Rin patted the bag she had swung over her shoulder. "Rin has everything right here sister Kagome." Kagome held out her hand and Rin took it. "Then let's pick you out a room."  
  
The two girls walked into the house. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood for a long moment just starring at each other. Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk off. "I don't know if I should believe you or not. I do know that if you try to hurt Kagome or any other member of my family in any way I'll..." Sesshoumaru turned around, his face as expressionless as ever. "I no longer wish to play games with you hanyou. You and your family hold no interest for me." He began to walk off again when Inuyasha had a thought. "What made you change your mind about humans?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped once more. " The curse you and I inherited form our father." With that he was gone. Inuyasha knew what he meant, but it had been a long time since he had viewed falling in love with a human a curse. Still he found it hard to believe Sesshoumaru would change five hundred years of hatred towards the human race for one little girl. But stranger things have happened.  
  
If Sesshoumaru seems ooc it is because this is the way I needed him for my story. Whether or not Sesshoumaru sees Rin as a daughter or a potential mate will come later on in the story. For now, just know he feels love for her.  
  
As always, thank all of you who reviewed my story the reviews really motivate me to get the next chapter out quickly so keep them coming.  
  
Love missy 


	9. Too much fluff will rot your teeth

Too much fluff will rot your teeth.  
  
By Meilssa Spoula  
  
Rin had been introduced to everyone in the house and with a quick explanation from Kagome about why she was here, everyone welcomed the girl with open arms. Rin stayed quiet at dinner only answering questions with a simple yes or no. After dinner Kagome asked her if she would like to stay up for the bedtime story she was going to read Shippo. Rin agreed and Kagome let her pick the story for the night. Once the story was done and Shippo was tucked in Kagome walked Rin across the hall. Rin had chosen a room that had a clear view of the forest. Kagome tucked her in just like she did Shippo. "Is there any thing you need before you go to bed Rin? Some water or an extra blanket?" Rin shook her head. " No sister Kagome, Rin is fine." Kagome stood up. " I'm just down the hall if you need me." Kagome walked to the door and turned down the oil lamp on the wall. "Good night Rin."  
  
When Kagome left the room, Rin got out of bed and walked toward the window. The night was clear and the moon lit up the forest. This was the first night she had spent away from Sesshoumaru in three years. She was a little scared but knew she had to be brave. Looking out to the forest one last time she whispered into the darkness. "Good night ahh and umm good night Jaken. Good night Sesshoumaru." With that she crawled back into bed and went to sleep.  
  
Out in the forest Sesshoumaru rested not far from the house. Close enough to keep an eye on Rin but far enough away so no one in the home could feel his presence. He had stretched his hearing to the limit and had been listening to Rin. He heard her bid her goodnights and though no one was around to hear him he softly whispered good night back to her.  
  
Kagome stopped before entering her room. She knew who was waiting inside and really didn't want to deal with him tonight. After Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha had been vary quiet. Too quiet. She would glance at him every now and then and find him staring at her. She could almost hear the question and accusations he was going to throw at her. 'Maybe he's already asleep' she wishfully thought. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door, only to find out just how wrong she was.  
  
Inuyasha sat directly across from her, back to the wall, arms crossed and eyes burning with anger. He knew she had not just forgotten to tell him about Sesshoumaru, she had kept it from him on purpose. He could smell the lie in her scent when they were outside and he could smell the fear and worry now as she walked in the room. He had sorted out in his mind every possible reason she had for lying to him. In the end every reason made him furious, every excuse made his blood boil. And now here she stood before him and she had damn well better start talking.  
  
Kagome quickly walked over to her nightstand. Turning her back to him she nervously began brushing her hair. She could still feel his eyes on her back boring into her. She could feel his rage flowing off him in great waves, and when he spoke her heart skipped a beat. "Start taking Kagome. This time I want the truth." She tried to steady her nerves but knew it was all in vein. He knew she had lied and now he wanted an answer.  
  
Kagome placed her brush back on the table. She walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.  
  
She had to turn her eyes to the floor to escape the intensity of his glare. She took her time settling her self down, trying to think of where to begin. "When you found me, after Sesshoumaru had left. I tried to tell you about him. You didn't want to hear about it and you ran me back to camp." She posed there hoping it would be enough. His hand on her chin told her different. He lifted her face up to meet his. "Why didn't you tell me after we got back Kagome?" His voice still held a hard edge but his grip on her face was gentle. Not hard enough to hurt but just firm enough to keep her from looking anywhere but his eyes. " After we got back I thought about how you would react to knowing about the conversation I had with Sesshoumaru. I knew you would be angry and probably think it was all some trap. I was afraid you would go after him. I didn't want you to get into a fight with him when he seemed so willing not to fight with you. So I decided not to tell you."  
  
His hand fell away but she kept her eyes locked with his. She knew he was studying her, trying to be sure there was nothing left to her story. "Is that it? There's nothing else you're leaving out?" Kagome thought for a moment and realized that there was something else. "When I met Rin there was something about her. I felt like I was connected to her somehow. I want to help her and get to know her. I was afraid that if you knew before she came here you would try to keep her form coming. So I just didn't tell you until she was here and you had no choice. I didn't want to give you a chance to send her away."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "If you wanted her here I wouldn't have done anything to stop it. I still don't trust Sesshoumaru but the girl's harmless. Besides I can kick that pompous jackass all the way back to the western lands if he trys anything." Kagome leaned back and smiled at him. "You could take him any day of the week." He nipped her ear lightly. "Damn right I can." Giving him a quick kiss she rose and began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm worried about Rin. I mean it's her first night in a strange place. I'm sure she's sacred. I just want to check on her, make sure she asleep." Inuyasha rose and sat in the middle of the futon. "Come here." He said and patted the spot in front of him. Kagome did as he asked and sat down. "It's time to teach you how to use some of those new senses of your." Inuyasha took her hands in his. "What are we going to do?" Kagome asked. "First we're going to work on your sense of hearing. Close your eyes." Kagome did as she was told. Inuyasha began to rub slow circles with his thumbs on the back of her hands. "First you need to focus on my voice. Tune out all other noises, and tune your hearing completely to picking up my voice."  
  
While Inuyasha talked Kagome followed his instructions. She began to focus on his voice, and as she listened to him Inuyasha slowly began to talk softer. Soon his voice was barley above a whisper but Kagome could hear him clearly. She was completely focused on his voice and no other sound existed. "Now, I'm going to stop talking and I want you to switch your focus to the room around you. Pick up any sound you hear and whisper what you hear to me."  
  
Kagome extended her hearing around the room. At first she heard nothing, and then all of a sudden everything became loud. She could hear everything. It was like she was deaf all her life and was hearing for the first time. The room, which a few minutes ago had seemed quite, was actually filled with sound. She could hear the oil lamp burning, the wind hitting the walls, the sound of night bugs. She also heard a thumping noise which she had a hard time placing. Listening closer she could tell it was two thumping noises one right after the other. "What's the thumping?" she whispered quietly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and whispered "That's the sound of our hearts beating." Kagome smiled and listened for a few minutes to the steady rhythm of their hearts. She wanted to open her eyes. She wanted to look at him. The only thing keeping her from doing so was the fear of losing her focus. "This is amazing."  
  
"Now," Inuyasha whispered "Shift your focus to the other side of the house. Try to find Rin." Kagome tuned out the sounds around her, letting her hearing shift across the house. She stopped when she heard the sound of two people breathing. One, was Shippo lightly snoring, the other was Rin. Kagome could tell form her steady breathing she was sleeping soundly.  
  
"She's sleeping just fine." Kagome opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha. As soon as she opened her eyes her heightened sense of hearing was gone leaving her with what she normally had. Inuyasha could see the disappointment on her face. "With practice you'll be able to see and hear at the same time. It will just take a while." Kagome smiled "Maybe one day I'll be as good as you." Inuyasha just shook his head. "With my help you'll be good but you'll never be as good as me."  
  
Kagome smiled and got up. Inuyasha watched her as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her nightgown. "Just remember Inuyasha" Kagome said as she began to undress. " You my be good but I still have a few tricks up my selves." Inuyasha was too busy mindlessly watching her undress to pay attention to the evil glint in her eye. " Sit boy." Finding himself once again face down in the futon didn't make him half as mad as having his eyes torn away form her almost naked body. 'So close! She let me get so close! Damn this rosary and damn her modesty!'  
  
Kagome finished dressing and hopped into bed just as the spell wore off. Inuyasha looked at a still smiling Kagome. "Tease." He snarled and rolled over on his side with his back facing her. "That was a dirty trick." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Well you should know better than to look. You deserved it." She lay down next to him and he scooted away from her. "Come on Inuyasha, let's not go to bed angry at each other." Inuyasha rolled onto his back and faced her. " Too late. We are in bed and I am angry at you and..." Kagome took that opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. "And that's was another dirty trick." He snarled.  
  
Kagome snuggled deeper into his chest. Inuyasha felt all of his anger fade away. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're still a tease." Kagome just smiled "and I love you." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart melt. That was the first time she had said she loved him since the battle with Naraku. "I love you to." He hugged her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. 


	10. The beginning of our end

The beginning of our end.  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
Kagome had spent most of the day showing Rin around the village and introducing her to the villagers. Rin followed Kagome closely and hung to her hand constantly. While they walked Kagome told Rin the story of how she first came to the feudal era. When she reached the part about how she freed Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell Rin asked the first question she had all day. "Why would someone want to put a spell on Inuyasha?" Kagome felt a little uncomfortable speaking of Kikyo. After all it had been almost a year since Naraku had killed Kikyo. She and Inuyasha had never really discussed her after that. Kagome never brought her up because she didn't wish to upset Inuyasha. "Kikyo was Kaede's sister, and one day a mean man tricked her into putting that spell on Inuyasha." Rin seemed satisfied with that answer and Kagome continued on with her story. She was careful to leave out all the times Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her or Inuyasha.  
  
By the time Kagome had finished her story they had made there way back to the house. The two sat on the still not complete well house steeps. "So now that you know about me, would you like to tell me your story? How did you get to travel with Sesshoumaru?" Rin paused in thought for a moment. "Rin dose not really remember much before Sesshoumaru other than Rin was alone a lot. Rin's parents died when Rin was still very young and no one wanted Rin. Rin lived on her own for many, many months. Then one day Rin found Sesshoumaru hurt in the woods and did not want to leave him alone. So Rin brought food to Sesshoumaru to make him better. And then a big group of wolves attacked the village and Rin tried to find Sesshoumaru for help. Rin does not remember what happened after that. Rin thinks Sesshoumaru saved her. From that day Rin always stays with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is Rin's best friend."  
  
Kagome listened quietly as Rin talked about all the things she and Sesshoumaru had done over the years. She found it incredible that Rin was still such a happy girl after all she had been through. Once again Kagome got the feeling that she and this girl somehow had a connection between them that she could not quite explain. It was more than just a strong caring for the girl and even thought Kagome had never had a sister, she suspected that the felling she was having was strangely similar to that. Perhaps that was one of the reasons Sesshoumaru chose Kagome for this. Maybe he felt that she and Rin should be close like sisters. That thought only reinforced in her the idea that Sesshoumaru was going to make Rin his mate when she was older.  
  
After a few more tales of her adventures Rin had finished her story. "What are we going to do next sister Kagome?" Kagome thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "Rin, remember how I told you about how I have some of Inuyasha's special abilities?" Rin nodded her head in response. "Well there's one ability that I've been dying to try out. See, Inuyasha can run really fast and when he runs fast enough he can jump and go flying through the air." Rin jumped to her feet in excitement. "Do you think you can do that sister Kagome?" Kagome kneeled down. "Climb on my back and we'll find out." Rin got on Kagome's back and when she was securely in place Kagome started running down the path.  
  
Deep in the forest a pair of dark eyes watched the two run off. Moving in the same direction the creature increased its speed. It needed to get back to its master and report of the girl's approach.  
  
With her first leap Kagome felt a rush greater than any she had felt in her life. As she soared through the air she truly felt like she was flying. Behind her Rin happily laughed and yelled for Kagome to jump higher. Landing Kagome ran a few more yards before leaping back up into the air higher than before. Rin gave a delighted squeal and let go of Kagome's neck, spreading her arms out like she was flying. Looking to the forest Kagome decided to try something more difficult. "Rin do you want to run through the forest?"  
  
"Yeah!" cried Rin. "Let's run in the trees!" that was just what Kagome had in mind. "Hold on to me tight Rin. Keep your hands around my neck and keep your head next to mine. When Kagome felt Rin was as close to her as she could get Kagome veered off the path and leapt into the first tree she saw. She was amazed at how quickly she could move in and out of the trees. She jumped from branch to branch never staying on one for more than a second or two before leaping to the next.  
  
Finally Kagome felt the need to catch her breath. She stopped and put Rin down. "That was wonderful sister Kagome! Rin felt just like a bird!" Rin began to run in circles with her arms outstretched. Kagome smiled brightly at the girl's enthusiasm. Taking in her surroundings Kagome realized just how far she had run. She was at least twenty miles form the village. When Kagome looked to her left she thought she saw something slip through the trees. Something in her told her to follow it. "Rin stay here until I come back." Rin looked worried but nodded and Kagome started off. Soon she could see a clearing up ahead.  
  
Kagome felt something deep within her pull her toward the clearing. In the back of her mind she could hear a voice telling her to run. Telling her to get away, but the pull was too great and so she pressed on. She could not make out what lay before her at first. Something dark looking like a mass of clothing lay crumpled on the ground. Moving closer, she realized it was a woman laying face down in the dirt. This site did not shock her as much as what happened next.  
  
Slowly from the forest two soul snatchers flouted out. Each rapped their slim bodies around the woman's arms and lifted her to her knees. The woman's head remained bowed but Kagome knew who she was.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome whispered so lightly not even she heard it. Kikyo gave no signs of life. Her hands hung limply in the air and her legs showed no sign of movement. She looked dead. Kagome slowly walked forward toward Kikyo. The soul snatchers looked at her with cold dark eyes but made no movement either toward or away form Kagome. She now stood a foot away from the seemingly dead miko. Kagome reached out a shaking hand slowly toward the woman's face.  
  
Suddenly Kikyo's hands reached out and fisted in Kagome's shirt. Her head lifted and Kagome gasped at the woman's appearance. Her eyes were clouded and blood shot. Her face was stark white with every vein and line showing with abnormal predominance. Her hair hung limply in her face, dark and snarled. Kagome was too shocked to speak. Kikyo starred deep into her eyes with a look Kagome could only place as hunger. Kikyo's lips moved but no words came out. "Kikyo...what happed to you." Again Kikyo tried to speak but made no sound. Kagome reached out her hands and griped Kikyo's wrist. "Is there something...anything I can do to help you?" Kikyo's eyes darted around the forest before locking on Kagome's eyes once more. This time when Kikyo spoke Kagome heard her loud and clear. "I..need more of you!"  
  
Bright light erupted form Kikyo's hands and Kagome felt a strong pull in her chest. As the light got brighter Kagome sunk to her knees and Kikyo rose to her feet. Kikyo was sucking Kagome's soul right out of her body. Kagome tried to escape, tried to struggle free of Kikyo's grasp, but it was no use. The more soul she lost the weaker she became. Kikyo however was doing well. When she finally released her from her grasp Kagome fell to the forest floor, not even having enough strength left to hold her self up.  
  
Struggling to keep her eyes open Kagome saw Kikyo standing before her. Kikyo was full of life, the glow having returned to her skin. She looked down at the fallen girl, her face as expressionless as ever. Feeling the last of her strength leave her Kagome slipped into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
Kikyo stared down at the girl at her feet. Her skin had gone cold, her body lifeless. She was in the same state Kikyo herself had been moments before. Looking at Kagome something stirred deep down inside Kikyo. Shaking the feeling Kikyo turned and walked away not caring what happened to the copy.  
  
When Kikyo left the clearing Rin ran out to Kagome. Rin had been too afraid to move and watched in fear as the woman hurt Kagome. Rin kneeled next to Kagome and tried to shake her awake. "Sister Kagome? Please wake up now. We have to go." Kagome made no sound and Rin began to cry. Rin froze once more when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rin slowly turned around and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
Far from the clearing Inuyasha was playfully chasing Shippo around the house. Ok, maybe playfully was not the right word to use. In truth Shippo knew if Inuyasha caught him he was going to receive the beating of his life. Inuyasha almost had Shippo's tail with in reach when it happened.  
  
He was hit with something that felt like running into a stone wall. Falling to his knees he clenched his fists in front of his chest. Eyes wide with shock he fought the scream that was rising in his throat. His sight went black and he could hear nothing. What ever was happening to him he felt like he was dying. In his minds eye he could see Kagome lying somewhere alone and hurting as much as he was. Then the realization hit him. This pain was not his, it was Kagome's, and he wasn't the one who was dying..she was.  
  
Authors notes  
  
Ha! My first cliffhanger! Don't worry the next chapter should be out soon.  
  
I would like to let everyone know that I just realized a big mistake I made. Sesshoumaru only has one arm. That is, as far as I have watched in the anime, he still only has one arm. But I completely forgot all about this little detail till now. Sorry! But it is too late to correct without rewriting most of what I have written for future chapters. So for now let's all pretend that because of his good will towards human kind, Tingle(the fairy wannabe) gave him his arm back. Or he won a new arm in a game of poker. Or maybe it just grew back. Anyway he has two working arms in this story.  
  
Sorry about the mistake.  
  
Missy 


	11. Rage

Authors notes This chapter is not my best work. In fact I feel like it sucks. For the past few weeks I have tried to rewrite this over and over again and I still can't seem to make it come out the way I would like it to. This is why I have not updated in so long. I am very sorry. I swear the next chapter will not take as long to be posted.  
  
Rage  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Rin jumped up and through herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. As Rin cried her heart out Sesshoumaru simply placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. Looking around the clearing he saw no sign of the woman who had rendered Kagome helpless. Taking a sniff of the air he confirmed the woman was no longer anywhere near them. "Rin, Kagome will be ok. Stop crying." Rin rubbed her eyes with her fist and tried her best to stop her tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and then Rin and ran towards the village. Rin glanced at Kagome every few minutes and prayed that she would be ok.  
  
Inuyasha stood on shaking legs. The pain inside his chest pushed aside by overwhelming fear for Kagome's life. Each step made the pain greater. His senses continued to fail and he fell once more after only a few yards.  
  
Shippo had run to the house for help. Returning a few moments later with Miroku. They found Inuyasha not far from the house. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Miroku helped Inuyasha to his feet and led him to the front porch. "What happened? Where are you hurt?" Miroku began feeling Inuyasha for any possible injures. Inuyasha snatched Miroku's hand from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Kagome...she's in danger...take Kirara and find her!" Miroku began to protest "Let me help you first Inuyasha. You're.." Inuyasha pushed Miroku away form him. "Forget about me...if you don't find her now Kagome will die!"  
  
Inuyasha crumpled in on himself as another wave of pain hit him. When the sensation passed he became aware of something moving vary fast in his direction. It was Kagome's scent. But not just Kagome's alone there was also Sesshoumaru and Rin. Pain replaced anger as his mind ran wild with images of Sesshoumaru harming Kagome. He tried to get up but was too weak. The most he could do was hold him self up and watch his brother emerge form the forest.  
  
Seeing Sesshoumaru caring a limp and lifeless Kagome caused panic and rage to fill Inuyasha. "What the hell did you do to her you bastard!" Inuyasha once again tried to get to his feet and failed. Miroku knew if he didn't get Kagome to Inuyasha fast the hanyou would do serious damage to him self trying to get to her.  
  
Miroku ran to Sesshoumaru and took Kagome from his arms. He ran her back to the struggling Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru slowed his pace still holding Rin at his hip. Miroku placed Kagome in Inuyasha's waiting arms.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the girl tightly into his embrace. "Kagome! Kagome!" he brushed the hair from her face. Getting no response from the girl, he turned his attention to his brother. "What the fuck have you done to her!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed calm in the face of his brother's accusations. Rin was the one who came to his aid. Freeing herself from Sesshoumaru's hold, she ran to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the arm. "No brother Inuyasha, it was not Sesshoumaru who caused hurt to sister Kagome. It was the lady. Sesshoumaru found Rin and sister Kagome and brought us home. Sesshoumaru saved us. "  
  
Inuyasha looked at Rin then Sesshoumaru. "What lady? Who did this to her?" Sesshoumaru showed no sign of emotion or hesitation in answering that question. "The scent I found on your mate was the same as that of the woman who sealed you fifty years ago." If Inuyasha was still felling pain it was gone now, replaced with a horrible numbness that fell over his entire body. "Kikyo." The name fell from his lips automatically.  
  
Kikyo being alive shocked him. Kikyo being responsible for Kagome's current state brought rage. The pull on his soul from the girl in his arms brought fear. His mind began to cloud as it tried to take in all this information. First he had to take care of Kagome, he would deal with Kikyo later. "Miroku, go get Kaede and bring her here." Miroku obeyed running off towards the village. "Shippo, Rin, get Kagome some water."  
  
"Ok." The two said in unison, and ran off toward the well. This left Inuyasha alone with his brother. Looking worriedly down at Kagome he whispered to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you. For bringing her to me." Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away. "I was only looking out for Rin." He walked a few more feet before stopping again. "I will not go far. Cure her quickly." And with that he left.  
  
Inuyasha was still weary of this new relationship that had formed between him and his brother. However, knowing that Sesshoumaru would guard them was oddly comforting. Now he could safely turn his attention to helping Kagome.  
  
There were no physical injures on Kagome, no blood anywhere he could see or smell. Her skin however was a ghostly white, and cold to the touch. There were burn marks in her shirt but no burns on the skin underneath. What had Kikyo done to her? How was Kikyo still alive? Naroku's attack should have killed her. (This happens in the manga. However I forgot what number. Sorry)  
  
Holding Kagome seemed to ease his pain, but not by much, and he still felt very weak. Shippo and Rin returned each holding a cup of water for Kagome. Inuyasha took the glass from Shippo and held it to Kagome's lips. "Will she be ok?" asked Shippo. "She'll be fine." Replied Inuyasha without looking at him. "Rin did you see what happened to her?"  
  
Rin sat down on the porch. "Sister Kagome and Rin went for a run in the forest. When sister Kagome and Rin stopped for a rest, sister Kagome thought she saw something and went to see what it was. Sister Kagome told Rin to stay put until she got back but Rin followed. The lady was on the ground and these snakes were all around her. Sister Kagome said something to the lady but Rin did not hear."  
  
Rin paused for a second and than continued. " The lady grabbed sister Kagome and there was a very bright light. Then sister Kagome fell to the ground and the lady left. Rin tried to wake sister Kagome but she would not get up." Tears formed in Rin's eyes and she wiped them away with her fists.  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Is that when Sesshoumaru found you?" Rin sniffled and nodded. "Kagome's going to be fine. Right now she needs you both to be strong for her. Ok?" The children shook their heads and sat close to Kagome. No one said a word, the four sat in silence and waited for the others to get back.  
  
"Can you tell what happened to her?" Inuyasha asked. After Kaede had preformed a thorough examination on Kagome, she quickly ruled out poison and sickness. The old woman hardly had any reaction when they told her that Kikyo had been the one who injured Kagome. Kaede sat down and answered Inuyasha's question. "The only way for me to find out what happened is to ask Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome back up and placed her in his lap. " I don't think she is going to be talking any time soon. Look, just tell me how to fix her and I will."  
  
"I can talk to her. I can go into a trance and let my soul talk directly with hers. However, the last time I tried to read her soul your aura stopped me from even coming close." Kaede sat and thought for a moment. " I think if I try to trick your aura, get it to think that I'm you, it can be done. Place your hands over her heart."  
  
Kaede knelt beside Kagome and Inuyasha did as he was told. The old woman placed her hands over Inuyasha's and began to enter her trance. Her mind delved further into Kagome until she could see her soul. Just as before there was a strong demon presence protecting Kagome's soul. But unlike before she now had the owner of that presence with her. With Inuyasha's help she easily passed the barrier but was unprepared for what she beheld.  
  
Kagome's soul was almost completely gone. Only a small piece remained and that was being guarded fiercely by Inuyasha's aura. Kaede listened as the soul softly cried out for help. Kaede expanded her own aura offering Kagome some comfort. Kagome's soul tried desperately to explain what had happened to its missing half. Kaede withdrew from her trance slowly taking in what she had learned. Inuyasha for once in his life patiently waited for the old woman's answer.  
  
When Kaede finally came around she had the answers Inuyasha wanted. "Kikyo stole Kagome's soul and she got most of it. She was able to steal almost all her soul before your aura finally realized what was happening, at that point it closed around Kagome's soul again, protecting what was left. Kikyo was shut out and what was left of Kagome's soul called out to you for help." Inuyasha glared at the woman. "If my aura's been guarding her soul, how'd Kikyo get past it?" Inuyasha practically spit Kikyo's name. " Kikyo has no soul of her own. The soul she is using to stay alive is a part of Kagome's. Your aura recognized the soul assuming it should be there and let it in. When it realized Kagome's soul was in danger, it simply shut out everything, including Kikyo."  
  
"What about the pain I'm feeling, can you stop it? I can't save Kagome if I can't even walk." Kaede shook her head. "Not completely. To stop it completely I would have to sever the life bound between you and she. Right now that bound is the only thing keeping her alive. Even that won't last long." Inuyasha almost jumped to his feet. "What do you mean? Kagome can't die until I do. You said that yourself."  
  
Miroku who was sitting nearby gently pushed Inuyasha back down. Kaede continued "No one can live with out a soul. Not for long anyway. Kagome may have anywhere from a few weeks to a few days. But even feeding off your life force she still will die if her soul is not returned." Kaede stood and stretched her tired mussels. "The only thing that can save Kagome is to have her soul returned to her. The only way to do that is to kill Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha let out a small sound almost like a whimper. " Do you think you can do this Inuyasha? Can you end my sisters life?" The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. He slowly pushed her hair away form her face and trailed his claws down her cheek. "What ever it takes. I won't let Kagome die. I'll do what ever has to be done to save her." Kaede only nodded in response. " I can make a potion to lessen your pain, it should be enough for you to move around as you normally do. I will have it ready by morning"  
  
Kaede began to leave the house. " Until then do not try to leave. Get your rest I have a feeling you will need it."  
  
Miroku and Sango helped Inuyasha and Kagome to their room. " Is there anything that I can do to help?" asked Sango. " Is there anything you need?" Inuyasha could hear Shippo and Rin quietly crying in their rooms. " Yeah, could you take care of the kids, try to comfort them? I'm afraid if Kagome hears them crying it will upset her." Sango nodded in agreement and the two left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.  
  
Inuyasha lay next to Kagome pulling the blankets around them both. He pulled her closer to his chest and stroked her hair. How could this happen they were so happy, every thing was going so well, and now this. He hugged her close and cried.  
  
Kaede returned the next morning with the potion. As soon as the potion took effect, Inuyasha was ready to leave. Exiting the house he found Kaede waiting for him. " Are you prepared to meet with my sister? Are you ready to take her life?" He stopped in front of her. " I will do what ever it takes to save Kagome." Kaede shook her head. " You keep saying that but I have the felling this will be more difficult that you imagine.  
  
Kaede reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. Carefully removing the cloth she reviled a dagger. The dagger was made of emerald and it's edge looked incredibly sharp. " This knife is made to kill undead creations. Use this and you will be able to destroy her body and put her at rest. Once the body is destroyed Kagome's soul will return to her." He took the dagger form her and placed it in his pocket. With out saying a word he left to find Kikyo.  
  
As Inuyasha began his search for Kikyo his mind was torn in many directions. Though he was rid of all but a dull ache, he knew Kagome was still feeling the horrible pain of loosing her soul. He knew Kaede was right, it would be hard. But he had no choice but to get her soul back. If it meant killing Kikyo then it had to be done. Part of him knew it wouldn't be simple. He reached into his pocket and held the emerald dagger tightly in his hand. Once he saw her again could her really do it? Even if it was to save Kagome, could he kill Kikyo?  
  
Authors notes  
  
Well, while I was trying to fix this I wrote a few song fic's if anyone is interested. So far people seem quite happy with them and I would like to know what the readers of this story think as well. Also someone informed me that I was not accepting anonymous reviews. I had no clue. So now if anyone would like to review anonymously please do. 


	12. Making amends for the past Part one

Love is patient; love is kind;  
  
Love doesn't envy and isn't boastful;  
  
Love doesn't delight in evil,  
  
But rejoices with truth.  
  
It always protects, always trusts,  
  
Always hopes, always perseveres;  
  
Love Never Fails.  
  
Making amends for the past  
  
Part one  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Inuyasha had spent two days tracking Kikyo. It seemed she had been trying to get as far away from Kaede's village as she could. She had been traveling steadily and as far as he could tell she had not stopped for rest even once. She knew he was coming and she was running away.  
  
Inuyasha could travel faster than she could, and even though she had a good head start he felt he was catching up with her. She didn't rest and neither did he. He ran as hard and fast as his body would allow. When he needed rest he would merely slow his pace until he caught his breath. Then he would run again. At first he was a day behind, then half a day, now only hours.  
  
All the time he was tracking her his mind was filed with every memory he had with her. How her quiet and sad ways had made him fall in love with her. How he had wanted to help her, make her happy. He had been as ready to give up his life for her as he was to give it up now to save Kagome. Funny, fifty years ago the thought of loving another woman was unthinkable. There was only Kikyo. She was his everything, his heart rested in her hands. She was his world.  
  
Yet they really never knew each other. In the two years he spent with her he could count on one hand the number of real conversations he had with her. It wasn't the times they spent together he found was the closest to his heart but the time he spent watching her. Just her everyday normal life, that was what touched his heart. When she was happy or sad, when she got angry and couldn't show it, when she hurt and no one else knew. He saw, he knew.  
  
He would watch her and wish he could be with her. He wished he could be just a normal man, excepted and loved. He knew her ten times better then she could ever know him. Then again he never let her get close. He could watch her from afar but she could never watch him. She only knew what he let her know, the things he let her see.  
  
Thinking about it now he saw just how one-sided their relationship was. They never really knew each other and so they never really trusted each other. It was that mistrust in each other that brought about their end. He couldn't help but put Kagome in the same situation as Kikyo had been. If Naraku had attacked Kagome looking like him would Kagome believed it? Would she have attacked him? He thought of the times that Kagome had been manipulated and controlled by others, when she had been forced to attack him against her will. Each time he knew something was wrong. He never thought 'why is Kagome betraying me?' it was always ' what or who is making her do this and how do I free her from their control.' Each time he had faith that she would never do anything like that by her own choice. How and when had that bond formed? He had not had that faith in Kikyo. He never even gave her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
He felt guilt, unimaginable guilt. It was his fault that she died. He should have tried to talk to her, reason with her. That never happened. When that first arrow flew by his head there wasn't a thought in his mind that wasn't against her. He knew she had betrayed him and he never gave that a second thought. She was just one more person who had lied to him, turned their back to him, betrayed him.  
  
He should have tried. It was his fault. And now he was going to really betray her. This time it would be his hand not Naraku's that took Kikyo's life. This time the betrayal was real.  
  
When Kagome had found her, Kikyo had thought that her life had been saved. She could take this girl's soul, kill her, and move on with her life. (or afterlife I'm not really sure?) However, she knew that would not happen when she felt Inuyasha's aura close her off from the last of the girl's soul. This meant the girl and Inuyasha where already bound to each other and probably his demon side had taken her as his mate. This also meant the girl would live and Inuyasha would try to save his precious replacement for her.  
  
That was what Kikyo had always seen Kagome as, a copy. Watching from afar, she had seen this girl win the heart of the man she once loved. Her copy was given love from him that she herself had never received. But what angered her most was his faith in her. She had seen time and time again their trust and faith in each other put to the test and it always survived. Why had this not happened for them? Where was his faith in her?  
  
This was all part of her anger. The small part of her soul she had received from Kagome when she first was reborn had been pure anger. Anger towards Inuyasha. It was like a fire that never stopped burning. Even after she knew that it was Naraku who killed her she still hated Inuyasha. At times she tried to stop hating him and found it was physically impossible. As soon as she tried to let that anger go she could feel her strength draining. Without the anger she would die.  
  
So she held on to that anger for all it was worth. She knew she didn't hate him. In fact she still felt all the love she had felt for him just as strong now as when she had truly been alive. It was the anger towards her love that swayed her judgment. Yes, she had tried to kill him. This was only a way to keep him form loving anyone but her. He was always on her mind and her mind always fought between her love for him and her hate.  
  
That is, until she took Kagome's soul. At first she felt normal. She got as far away form the girl as she could to prevent her from trying to take her soul back. The further she got away form the girl the more real life seemed to come back to her cold body. At first it was great she felt warm all over and she felt just as she had fifty years ago when she was alive. For the first time in years she felt happy. However this only lasted so long. Soon she felt guilt, guilt for leaving the girl to die. Guilt for being the one who took her life away.  
  
But why should she feel guilty? The soul was hers first. She was merely taking back what rightfully belonged to her.. right? Memories came rushing into her head. How she forced Kagome to watch her and Inuyasha kiss. Making her watch as Inuyasha pledged his undying love to her. Standing over her and taking the Shikon no Tama form her. How many times had she tried to kill her? If she was hurt or dying and Kagome was around Kagome did her best to help her. Kagome had saved Kikyo's life time and time again. If Kagome was dying it was usually because Kikyo was trying to kill her.  
  
What about Inuyasha? She had tried to kill him, tired to end his life and take him to hell with her. He still loved her and her actions must have hurt him badly. She never thought about things like this when all she had to feed off of was anger. Now she had Kagome's pure and loving soul to feed on. Looking back at all the thing she had done appalled her.  
  
The sins of her former self were now weighing heavily on her new soul. After a day and a half of running her conscience got the better of her. It was time to stop running. It was time to wait for Inuyasha and whatever punishment he saw fit. Somehow she had to set things right.  
  
When he finally found her Kikyo was sitting on a rock in the middle of a deep blue lake her back to him. He stood there on the bank just looking at her. Each knew the other was there and each said nothing. Kikyo was the first to brake the silence. "So, what took you so long." Inuyasha stared unblinking at her back. "You had an unfair head start. Why did you stop?"  
  
From her side of the rock Kikyo ran her finger over the water. "You would have caught me eventually. I guess I just thought it was time to stop running." Kikyo turned to face him and Inuyasha couldn't hide his surprise.  
  
This was not the Kikyo that had hunted him for the past few years. She had now taken on most of her old softness. Her eyes were no longer hard and cold but soft and had a warmth and sparkle to them. Her movements were no longer stiff and purposeful but gentle. She was now the Kikyo of fifty years ago, the Kikyo he fell in love with.  
  
Authors notes  
  
Part two will be up tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think so far. 


	13. Making amends for the past Part two

Love has its own time,  
  
its own season,  
  
and its own reasons from coming and going.  
  
You cannot bribe it or coerce it or reason it into staying.  
  
You can only embrace it when it arrives  
  
and give it away when it comes to you.  
  
--Kent Nerburn  
  
Making amends for the past  
  
Part two  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. Her soft features brightened and she gave him a small smile. Kikyo stepped down into the water that reached to her waist. She slowly waded her way to the shore. Coming up to the rocks, she reached her hand out to Inuyasha in a gesture for help. Inuyasha still too shocked to do anything but stare made no move to help her up.  
  
Kikyo withdrew her hand with a sad smile. She lifted her self up over the rocks and onto the shore. "Have I made you so afraid of me that you will no longer touch me?" Inuyasha unconsciously took a few steps backward. Kikyo shook her head at his actions and began to straighten her miko outfit. "How can you be like this? The last time I saw you, you were so.."  
  
Kikyo lifted her head and once again smiled at him. "I was very angry, full of rage and hate. I hurt you..." Kikyo looked down at the ground trying to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. Seeing this snapped Inuyasha out of his stupor. "Kikyo, this is all my fault. Please don't blame yourself." Kikyo raised her head to meet his gaze. "No Inuyasha it is as much my fault as it is yours. What happened in our past was a result of my inexperience in life and our mistrust of each other. But we can't change the past now can we?"  
  
Kikyo sat down in the grass and patted the ground next to her. Inuyasha sat down a few feet away ready to jump back any moment. He was still not sure if this was a trap or not. Kikyo wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up to the sky. The two sat there in silence, Kikyo watching the sky and Inuyasha watching Kikyo. Finally Inuyasha spoke. "Is it because of her soul that you're like this?"  
  
Kikyo turned her head to look at him. "We share the same soul and yet we're so different form each other. You see the difference don't you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "When she first came here I didn't want anything to do with her. She looked like you and smelled like you and I was still so angry with you. But the more time I spent with her I saw that you are two very different people." Inuyasha relaxed a little. Why was she talking about Kagome in such a warm way?  
  
"While I waited for you to come I had time to think about a lot of things." Said Kikyo looking at the sky again. "About you and me, about what happened between us. Mostly I thought about how I, myself have changed in the few days I've had her soul in me. I don't know how or why but she sees things I never could. Maybe it's because she's five hundred years ahead of me. She's lived more lives than I have. Maybe it's because she was not raised as a miko. Or maybe it's because she was born with the pure Shikon no Tama in her. Maybe its all three." Kikyo turned her gaze down to the grass beneath her feet.  
  
"Since I have had her soul in me I've been filed with life again and the anger I felt for you has melted away. But... still I can't be happy. I've been able to honestly look at all the things I did in my life. Both while I was alive and after my rebirth. I've done horrible things and I don't know how to make them right." Tears fell from her eyes again.  
  
Inuyasha felt the need to hold her and comfort her somehow. He held back only because he knew he still had to get Kagome's soul back. What was happening now was like a dream. Here he sat, just as he had fifty years ago, beside the sad and sweet miko. The only difference between their past conversations and the one they were having now was that this one was going to end in Kikyo's death. The thought of having to kill the reborn miko brought him back to the reality of the situation.  
  
"Maybe we can still make things right. You just need to let go of Kagome's soul. You'll go back to the way you were but.." Kikyo shook her head slowly. "You don't understand. Her soul is the only thing keeping me alive now that my anger is gone. I can't let it go any more than you can tell your heart to stop beating." Kikyo stood up and looked down at Inuyasha. "But, I know the only way to set things right is to give back what I stole from her."  
  
Inuyasha stood and move slightly closer to her. "I guess I just wanted you to see me like this. I wanted you to remember me as I was and not what I had become." Kikyo move to stand only a few inches away from him. She placed her hands on his waist. Inuyasha didn't touch her but leaned his forehead to hers. "Kikyo, I'm sorry things ended like this, I really am."  
  
Kikyo moved her hands up to her chest. She leaned her head up slightly so her nose touched Inuyasha's "Do you think you could hold me one last time? Just once more?" Inuyasha said nothing but wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly to himself. He lowered his face and kissed her softly in one last goodbye.  
  
And that was when he felt something hard against his chest. Looking down he saw Kikyo's hands tightly clenched around the emerald dagger. They were covered in blood and the dagger itself was buried deeply in her chest. She looked up at him. She still had a smile on her face. She pulled the dagger out and slumped against him.  
  
Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and lowered her to the ground. Kikyo opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I knew you couldn't do it. So I did." Kikyo closed her eyes for the last time and the dagger she held fell form her hand making no noise as it hit the ground. As soon as her life left her, her body of dirt and clay crumbled into nothing, leaving Inuyasha alone. 


	14. Healing

Love is like a bed of roses, there are many thorns. The path to true happiness lies in learning to avoid the thorns, while enjoying the roses.  
  
--Lillian Carol Russell  
  
Healing  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Kagome slowly became aware of the area around her. She was sitting on cold, hard, ground and surrounded by darkness. The only thing that illuminated the darkness around her was a faint glowing light, which she couldn't find the source of. The silence of the place was only interrupted by a faint pulsing noise that Kagome also could not find a source for. She tried to stand but found she had almost no strength in her body and what little was left seemed to be leaving her.  
  
Cold, alone and scared she did the only thing that she could think of that would help her. "Inuyasha!" the only response to her cry was her own voice echoing off unseen walls. Somehow she knew that wherever she was, not even Inuyasha could help her.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in front of her. There standing before her was Kikyo. A bright light surrounded Kikyo, making her look warm and alive. Kagome felt a wave of panic stronger than any she had ever felt before. "Stay away from me!" Kagome cried. She tried to get up and run only to find she was frozen to the ground. Worse than that she found she could not take her eyes away form the miko in front of her. She was completely at Kikyo's mercy.  
  
Kikyo walked over and knelt down in front of Kagome, her light touching the edges of Kagome's. This made Kagome realize how faint her light was compared to Kikyo's. "Calm down Kagome. I'm not here to hurt you. I've only come to apologize for what I have done to you."  
  
"Apologize?" Kagome said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, and not just for this incident, but for everything I have done to you. For every time I made you suffer or hurt you in any way. Please just know I am truly sorry." Kikyo smiled and stood up. " Now I will do the only thing I can and give you back what is rightfully yours."  
  
Slowly Kikyo disappeared living her light behind. Kagome, now able to move again, stood up and began to walk into the light. As soon as she stood in the center of the light she could feel her strength return to her. Suddenly the light expanded around her until the darkness was completely pushed away. The light began to burn so bright that she had to raise her hand to block her eyes.  
  
When she moved her hand away form her eyes again she found herself staring at the ceiling of her room. She was in bed with the covers pulled around her. Three oil lamps burned around the room casting a gentle glow. She turned to her left and was disappointed when she didn't find Inuyasha lying next to her. The disappointment soon left her with what she did see.  
  
Across the room she saw Sango and Miroku siting up against the wall. Shippo was curled up in Miroku's lap and Rin was leaning her head on Sango's shoulder and held Kirara in her lap. They were all asleep. Kagome got up and brought her blanket over to her sleeping family. After she was sure they were covered she quietly left the room.  
  
If Inuyasha wasn't in bed then maybe he was somewhere in the house. A quick check of each room revealed he was nowhere to be found. Kagome then turned her search outside. She began quietly calling his name knowing that if he was anywhere around he would hear her. When she came to the god's tree she sat down.  
  
This was strange. If Inuyasha was going to leave, Kagome knew he would have told her where he was going or he would at least leave a note or something. I just wasn't like him to leave like this. Maybe one of the others knew. Come to think of it why was everyone sleeping in her room?  
  
'Something strange is going on. Ok girl, think back, what is the last thing I remember?' She could remember taking Rin for a run in the woods and then.then she saw Kikyo's soul snatchers. That's right, she found Kikyo almost dying in the forest. She remembered Kikyo grabbing her and then..what happened? After searching her mind for a few minutes Kagome remembered her dream. She remembered the light and Kikyo apologizing, but what had Kikyo done to her?  
  
Then another thought popped into her head, and this one made her blood run cold. Kikyo was alive and Inuyasha was gone. What if he was with her? What if she had tried to kill him again? What if Inuyasha had gone with her willingly? Kagome shot to her feet and began frantically calling for Inuyasha.  
  
Panic hit her and she began to run blindly in the darkness. Not paying attention to where she was going Kagome ran right into the well house wall. Or what would have been a wall if it had been finished. Since it wasn't she only tripped over the foundation landing hard on her knees. Reaching up she grabbed onto the first thing she could and pulled her self up. She was now knelling in front of the well itself.  
  
She had not come to the well since weeks before the battle with Naraku. Looking into it's depths, the question that had been nagging her for so long now finally had a answer. At the bottom of the well she could see a warm blue light. The well still would work, at lest one way. Just on the other side of that light was the modern world and all she had grown up with. She was one jump away from her family, her soft bed, and a warm bath. There were no demons, evil spirits, or dead miko's there waiting to get her, beyond the light was safety. Her mother was waiting with a hot meal if she was hungry and the phone was right there to call all the friends she had not talked to for so long. Surely grandpa had run out of excuses by now and she sure missed Sota. One jump, one small jump and she could reset her life. Just like her time in the civil war era had never happened. Just like she had never met Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha. Wherever he was and whoever he was with he expected her to be home waiting for him when he returned. She knew she could never leave, would never leave, never jump down the well again, never go home. This was her home now. As if the well had heard her thoughts the light slowly faded away leaving her once again in darkness.  
  
Only this time she wasn't alone. "Thinking of leaving?" Kagome stood and brushed off her bruised and bloody knees. "No Sesshoumaru I just fell." She couldn't really see him but she knew he had a slight smirk on his face. "With all the mindless running you have been doing I am amazed you did not fall sooner. Did my brother not teach you how to see in the dark or did he only teach you how to hear?"  
  
"How did you know.never mind I don't think I really want to know. Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru slowly circled her. "Well judging form all the energy you seem to have, one would assume that my brother has accomplished his task." Kagome reached out her hand and grabbed his wrist. "What task? What are you talking about?" surprisingly enough the great demon lord made no move to pull away form the girl. "The dead miko took your soul. Inuyasha went to kill her and take it back. Since you are no longer dying it must mean that he has killed her."  
  
'So that's what happened. Then that dream might have been real. The light must have been Kikyo giving my soul back. If Kikyo is dead then where is Inuyasha?' "Sesshoumaru do you know where Inuyasha is?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her. "Yes. Why?" Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her. "Please, you have to take me to him. He's all alone. He needs me."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced back to the house. Kagome knew what he was thinking. "She'll be fine Sesshoumaru. Everyone in there will protect her." Sesshoumaru looked back to the girl. "We will have to fly fast, I do not like to leaving her alone with only a pack of week humans to protect her." Sesshoumaru picked her up before she could argue that humans were not week and they took off with a speed that almost left her breathless.  
  
After only a few hours they landed in the woods around the lake. Kagome walked around the edge of the water until she saw Inuyasha. He was sitting on a rock not far from the shore of the lake. His gaze was fixed on a pile of cloth that Kagome could only guess had been all that was left of Kikyo. He didn't even notice her approaching. In his hands she could see he was twisting a green object but she couldn't quit make out what it was.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he jerked his head in her direction. Looking up he saw Kagome slowly waking towards him. She was dressed in a white sleeping kimono. She was bare foot and her hair flowed loosely behind her. The moon light reflected off her skin giving her an unearthly glow.  
  
Ever since Kikyo had died he had fallen into some kind of trance. The world no longer seemed real. The whole situation was hard enough to deal with, now he wasn't sure if he had killed Kikyo or if she had killed herself. She had brought the dagger to her heart but it was the force of his hug that drove it into her. Maybe she had intended it to be both of their faults. Maybe she just couldn't do it her self.  
  
It almost seemed fitting that it was both of their faults, after all the whole incident with Naraku had been because they didn't trust each other, placing the blame on both of them. Only a few moments ago had he picked up the emerald dagger from where Kikyo had dropped it. He twisted it back and forth letting the moonlight reflect off each side of the blade. He wanted to see blood, something to prove to himself that everything was real.  
  
Then Kagome had shown up out of nowhere. Seeing Kagome had literally shocked him back into reality. All his attention was now focussed on the only proof he needed that everything had indeed been real. He dropped the dagger and rose to his feet. Kagome had stopped when he got up and let him walk up to her. He placed both hands on the side of her head and tilted her head up so he cold look directly into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with life, and her face was warm. Not only could he feel her pulse pounding under her skin but also hear her heart beat. Everything about her said that she was alive and well.  
  
Kagome raised her hands to his. "Inuyasha are you ok?" his hands moved up into her hair. That was when she felt him shake. "You're alive. How did you get here?" Kagome had turned her head to glance at Sesshoumaru. "Your brother brought me.." Looking around she found that Sesshoumaru was already gone. Shaking her head slightly she turned her attention back to Inuyasha. She could swear he was shaking more than he had been before. "You're ok." He whispered again. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  
  
When he pulled away Kagome looked up at him. He had what looked like tears in his eyes, like he was fighting something that lay just below the surface. "Do you want to tell me what happened out here? Do you want to talk about it?" with that he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his face into her stomach and began to sob and shake. Kagome wrapped her arms around him as best she could hoping to give him some comfort. That only seemed to make him cry harder. Kagome dropped to her knees and pulled his head to her shoulder. She began gently rocking back and forth, stroking his hair, and trying to calm him. "Its ok Inuyasha. Everything's going to be ok." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "There was no way I could save you both. I couldn't let you die." He pulled away just enough to look at her. "She knew I couldn't do it. She stole the dagger away from me. She held it to her heart and when I hugged her I was the one who pushed it in. I feel sad because she's dead but I'm so happy you're alive. I don't know what to feel."  
  
Kagome smiled at him "She came to me in a dream Inuyasha. She apologized to me and gave me back my soul. She wasn't mad, she was smiling. I think she was happy." Inuyasha started to regain some form of composure. "I just want everything to be normal. I just want to be happy. For all of us to be happy but every time I get close something happens to make me realize that everything can be taken away from me in a heartbeat. All I want to do is be happy. Why is that so hard?"  
  
Kagome pushed the hair out of his face. "Being with you makes me happy and that's all I need. Nothing that anyone can ever do will force us apart. So as long as we get through everything together we'll always be happy. I'm never going to leave you Inuyasha. I love you."  
  
He held her closer and rested his head on her chest. "I love you too Kagome." 


	15. Memories

Memories  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Sango woke to the first rays of sunlight shining through the windows. She stretched and winced slightly at the pain sleeping against a wall can cause. It was then that she noticed the blanket that was neatly tucked around her and the others. Immediately her heart began to race. Looking over to Kagome's futon she was delighted to find that Kagome was not there. She slowly scooted Rin off her lap and lifted Miroku's arm off her shoulder. Moving slower than she could stand she got up and quietly walked over to the door. Once the door was shut she broke into a run around the house searching for Kagome. If Kagome wasn't in bed and she was ok enough to cover everyone with a blanket than that meant that she was alive and well.  
  
Sango was happier than she had been in days. Each room she came to she opened the door with the hope that Kagome would be just on the other side waiting to great her with a bright smile. Each room she found empty gave her hope that there were still more places Kagome could be and a little voice in the back of her head told her this was not the time to panic. However when she had checked the last room and still found no Kagome she began to worry. Walking outside Sango was greeted by Kirara. She stooped down and picked the little demon up. "Kirara is Kagome out here with you?" Kirara mewed and shook her head no.  
  
Now it was time to panic.  
  
Sango ran through the house to the bedroom. Opening the door with a slam she ran into the room so fast she slid and fell sideways on her hip in front to a slowly waking Miroku. Not paying attention to how hard she fell she grabbed Miroku by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Miroku, Miroku! Wake up you useless monk!" Miroku reached up and grabbed her wrists. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Sango pulled out of his hold. "Kagome's missing. She's gone, I can't find her anywhere."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Are we almost there Inuyasha?" that morning Inuyasha and Kagome had started for home. The lake had been a four day journey form their house. Considering the distance, Sesshoumaru must have been traveling pretty fast to get her there in only a few hours. She wondered how long it would take Inuyasha and her to get home.  
  
"Oi wench! You know how much faster this would be if I wasn't loaded down with your extra weight?" Inuyasha had been carrying Kagome on his back since they started traveling. "Well excuse me for being so worried about you that I forgot to wear shoes. And besides you never complained before when you had to carry me."  
  
"Yeah well I think you were lighter then." Inuyasha said under his breath. Kagome grabbed a clump of his hair and tugged. "I heard that. You know I did try to walk. You were the one who insisted on carrying me remember?" Inuyasha tried to move his head away from her. "Stop that! Like I was going to listen to you complain the whole way every time you stepped on a thorn or rock or tripped over a root. I just know what I would hear when we get home. 'You made me walk the whole way, you're so mean, now rub my feet.' And I'd hear it for days."  
  
Kagome laughed, she moved his hair from the side of his face and kissed his cheek. "I'd only make you rub my feet for a few days."  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "You're to kind."  
  
Anyway back to the main story  
  
Everyone had gathered outside and after a few minutes of calling for Kagome the group decided that they would turn their search to the village.  
  
"You people are making enough noise to wake the dead."  
  
Everyone turned around to find Sesshoumaru behind them. Sango walked fearlessly up to the demon lord. "We're trying to find Kagome have you seen her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked past Sango and straight for Rin. "Good morning Rin. Have you eaten yet?" Sango turned around and gave Sesshoumaru a look that would have killed him if he had been looking at her. "Answer me Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru held his hand out and Rin took it, then he began to walk off. " I took her to my brother late last night. I assume they will be back in a few days." He turned his head and glared at Sango. "Never speak to me again in such a manner." Turning around he led the girl off to god only knows where leaving Sango, Miroku, and Shippo alone. After a few minutes Miroku broke the silence. "Well, breakfast sounds good. Shippo help me get things ready will you?" Shippo nodded and walked off with the monk leaving Sango alone.  
  
Sango stared off into the direction that Sesshoumaru had walked. Turning away she started to follow Miroku. "I could take him you know?" Miroku, knowing better than to argue with a demon exterminator about wither or not she could best the demon lord in a fight, simply nodded and kept his opinions to himself. Shippo picked Kirara up and carried her into the house. "At least Kagome's safe."  
  
Rin returned home shortly before dark with tales of how she had spent the day with Sesshoumaru and all the funny things that Jakin had done. Sango had taken Kagome's place that night in reading the children a bedtime story and getting everyone tucked in.  
  
"Sister Sango? Do you hate Sesshoumaru?" Sango was taken back by the question. "What do you mean Rin?" Rin fingered the blanket. "Well today Rin asked Sesshoumaru why he yelled at sister Sango and he said because sister Sango is not like other humans. Sister Sango has no fear of demons because she has killed so many. Sesshoumaru said that sister Sango hates demons and has no respect for demon law. Is that true?"  
  
Sango sighed deeply and sat on the bed. How do you explain this to a girl raised by demons? "No Rin I do not hate demons. I love Shippo, Kirara and heck I even like Inuyasha. I know all about demon law but it is also my job to keep humans alive. You see sometimes demons would try to destroy whole villages of people and yes at that point we did kill the demons to protect the villagers. But the demons also kill many of us in the process. Neither side is really right but each has to protect it's own best interest. Do you understand?" Rin silently nodded her head and took in the information. "I shouldn't have yelled at Sesshoumaru today, but I was worried about Kagome and just wanted to know if she was ok." She stood up and smiled. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow ok?"  
  
Before Sango could leave the room Rin spoke up again. "Sister Sango? Sesshoumaru also said that...well..no, I'm sorry Rin does not wish to say what Sesshoumaru said. Good night sister Sango." Sango paused and thought about if she should push the girl into telling her or not. She didn't want Rin thinking of her as some kind of monster. "What did he say Rin?" Rin sunk under her covers. "Rin does not want to hurt sister Sango." Sango turned around leaned against the door. "No insult that Sesshoumaru could throw at me could ever hurt me Rin. I just don't want him telling you anything that isn't true. Now, what did he say?"  
  
Rin sat up. "Well it was not a insult sister Sango. It was..well..Sesshoumaru said that since you are the last of your kind it is only natural that you hate demons. Does that mean your family is dead sister Sango? Did demons kill them?" Sango was taken by surprise by this. She was expecting some jab at her, but for him to bring up her dead family. She fought to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and tried her best to answer the girl in a way that wouldn't lead to more questions. She just didn't think she could handle it. "Rin, yes my family is dead and yes demons did kill them. However the demon that was responsible paid for what he did. My family has long since been put to rest. No, I do not hate demons for what happened to my family. Now it is late and past your bedtime. If you want to talk more we can do it in the morning, ok?" Rin nodded and lay back down. "Good night Rin." Sango blow out the oil lamp. "Good night sister Sango."  
  
Sango closed the door and leaned against it. She wiped the few tears that had succeeded in falling form her face. She had not spoken of her family in a long time and now she realized she had just been putting off coming to terms with the fact that she was alone. Her home village lay in runes, her clan lay in unmarked graves. Her brother the only living relative she had died when Naraku pulled the life giving shikon shard form his back.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Not sure how long she was going to cry Sango walked outside where her cries could not be heard by the others. She had tried to be strong like everyone else. Everyone had been put through so much because of Naraku, she had no right to feel self pity when everyone had been hurt just as bad as she. That didn't stop the tears from falling. That didn't stop the pain in her heart.  
  
Kohaku had been the worst. Not only had Naraku killed him but then he brought him back to life, used him for his own evil deeds, and then killed him again. What hurt the most was that she couldn't save him. She had tried to get him back from Naraku's grasp so many times and each time she had failed. She had let her brother down and she knew it. Sango felt more tears falling and she wiped them away with her sleeve.  
  
"Sango?" Sango turned around to find a very worried looking Miroku standing behind her. She turned around quickly hoping he hadn't seen the tears in her eyes. "Miroku, you startled me." He sat down besides her. "It's a lovely night isn't it?" Sango turned her head from him. "Yeah the stars are lovely." She said trying not to let her voice crack.  
  
"You know." He said placing his hand on hers. "I was thinking earlier just how lucky we are. With everything that's happened to each of us it's a wonder any of us survived." Sango tensed and Miroku squeezed her hand harder. "We are lucky to have so many good friends to help us throughout the tough times. People who understand what we feel and to let us know that no matter what we aren't alone. Right Sango?"  
  
Sango had managed to compose herself enough that she could look at him. She knew this was his way of asking her what was wrong with out coming right out and saying it. "I was talking to Rin and she got me thinking about my family and how much I miss them. I miss Kohaku so much." Miroku wrapped his arm around her. "Your family loved you very much and they would want you to be happy now. They wouldn't want you to be so hurt by something that you had no control over. If you keep them alive in your memory and your heart then they can live on through you. I think you should talk about them more, share your memories with us, with me." Sango laid her head on his shoulder. "What should I say?"  
  
"Tell me one of your happiest memories about Kohaku." Sango lifted her head and thought for a moment and then smile. "I remember when Kohaku was first learning how to use his weapon. Father told him to try and hit a target. Well he didn't realize just how hard he should throw it and through it way harder than he should. The chain went taunt and pulled him along with it. So not only did he miss the target but he also got a face full of dirt. Father congratulated him on his first try and I just laughed." Sango was now smiling and Miroku sat listening to her to share her memories and enjoyed seeing her smile. 


	16. Traditions

Traditions  
  
"Let's see..something old, that's the necklace your going to wear, something new that's the kimono's, something borrowed, that's the veil Kaede lent you, now all we need is something blue." Sango sat on Kagome's futon holding all the mentioned objects while Kagome ran about her room looking for things she said would chase away bad luck. "Kagome I really don't think all this is necessary."  
  
Just then Rin came bounding into the room. "Sister Kagome I found it!" She handed a blue beaded bracelet to Kagome. "This will do nicely Rin, thank you." Rin smiled and went to sit next to Sango. "This is tradition Sango. Ok so maybe not a tradition that exists yet, but one day it will be and you'll be the first person to take part in it." She handed the bracelet to Sango.  
  
Sango fingered the bracelet. "If you say so. I guess I really can't take part in my family's tradition so I guess I'll just have to go with yours. As strange as they may sound." Kagome sat down at her nightstand. "What were your family traditions? Maybe we can do those to." Sango smiled at Rin and patted the spot in front of her. Rin happily sat down and took her hair pin out of her hair. Sango began to run her fingers through the girl's hair and then began to work it into a bun. " My clan had many traditions for different events. However each family had their own tradition when it came to a wedding. My great, great, great, grandmother started ours. It was nothing fancy or elaborate. Each bride in our family would wear a special hairpin on her wedding day.  
  
Rin looked down at her hairpin. "Was it like the one Sesshoumaru gave to Rin." Sango smiled at the girl and took the hairpin. She pressed her cheek to Rin's and held the hair pin out for both to see. "It was made to look like a lotus blossom, and it was made of jade and trimmed in gold." Sango placed Rin's hairpin in the finished bun. "Each bride would wear her hair up just like this with the pin holding it in place. Some brides even cut holes in their veil's to let the pin show through."  
  
Kagome listened to Sango while watching her happily put up Rin's hair. "The pin is still in your village isn't it Sango?" Sango rose to her feet and walked up to the window. "Yes it is. I really don't think I'm ready to go back there just yet. Maybe one day, just not today." Sango turned around and began to gather her 'good luck charms'. Kagome hated to see Sango unhappy. There had to be something she could do, but what?  
  
Then she thought of something. "I have a idea, why don't we go to the market place and see if we can find a hairpin for you to use tomorrow?" Sango thought for a moment. She didn't know how long it would be before she felt comfortable enough to go back to her village. When she did get there, there was little chance she would be able to find anything in the rubble, let alone one small hairpin. Besides it would be nice to start her own tradition. "You know that's a good idea Kagome. Rin would you like to come with?"  
  
Rin shook her head yes. "Yes please!" Rin held out her hands to help Sango carry some of her things. Kagome got up and the three started to get ready to leave. "Rin we can pick up a few new kimono's for you while we're there."  
  
"You're going shopping again?! What is that, the fifth time this week?" Inuyasha and Miroku had finally started working on the well house again when the girls told them where they where going. Miroku wiped the sweat off his brow. "Normally I try not to agree with Inuyasha on any one subject but I'll make a exception. My concern is where the money is coming from for this little shopping trip."  
  
Sango was almost too distracted by the commotion going on behind Miroku to actually hear his question. She was busy watching Kagome try to tie Inuyasha's hair up to keep it from getting sweaty and dirty. Inuyasha however was determined not to let her do this. This not only started quite a funny argument but also a very interesting dance as the hanyou tried in vain to keep Kagome form his hair.  
  
Sango shook her head and turned her attention back to her future husband. " Miroku, a woman only gets married once in her life. So any monetary value you try to place on it means nothing."  
  
Inuyasha was now sitting on the ground with Kagome leaning over him. He had each of her wrists in his hands and from the look on his face you could tell he was doing nothing but teasing her. Kagome on the other hand looked very angry and was now desperately trying to have her way. " No Sango I'm sure some women realize the mistake they have made and.ugh..get to have a second wedding." With that Inuyasha reared up and pushed Kagome to the ground. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sango really didn't feel like waiting for Kagome to stop fighting with Inuyasha so she took Rin's hand and started off towards the market. When Kagome realized Sango was leaving without her she tickled Inuyasha on his sides distracting him just long enough to roll away. Jumping to her feet she ran to catch up. "We'll be back before dark."  
  
Dusting himself off Inuyasha was about to go back to work when he noticed the smile on Miroku's face. "What are you smiling at monk?" Miroku picked up his hammer and got back to work. " Oh nothing. I just never knew you were so ticklish." That earned him a whack in the back of the head from one very red faced hanyou.  
  
The girls got back just before dark. Kagome had found three very nice kimono's for Rin, one she would wear tomorrow for the wedding. Sango had looked over the market carefully until she found just the right pin. To stick with the old tradition she had picked a lovely jade lotus blossom hairpin. Unlike the old one this one was made of three blossom's instead of just one. In the center was one large blossom with two smaller on each side of the first. As night approached, Sango began to feel more and more nervous. Every time she caught Miroku glancing at her she wold quickly turn away and blush. Miroku must have noticed this because he cornered her before she could escape into her room that night. "Sango is something wrong? You've been very quiet."  
  
Sango tried to reassure him she didn't want him to worry. "No Miroku it's noting really. I guess I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow." Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Its probably just Kagome and all the superstitious nonsense she's been telling you about." Sango laughed and placed her head on his shoulder. "Speaking of Kagome we had better not let her see us talking this late at night. She swears that its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding day and its almost midnight."  
  
Miroku stroked his hand through her hair and shook his head. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Kagome chose that moment to come walking down the hall with Kirara. "Its not ridiculous at all. In fact it's the most important one." Kirara ran up to Sango and jumped up to her arms. She then turned around and hissed at Miroku, something she had never done before. Miroku gave the cat demon a quizzical look. "Don't tell me your siding with Kagome?" Kirara responded by rubbing against Sango's neck and purring loudly.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you know what could go wrong if thing's aren't done properly? I once heard a story about a couple who saw each other before there wedding day and right before the wedding.." before Kagome was able to finish telling what disaster accrued to the poor couple she was interrupted by an angry Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had been laying in bed listing to Kagome once again go off on some story about bad luck and some stupid tradition form her time and he had had just about enough of this. She was just about to tell a story he was sure would scare the daylights out of Sango if he let her finish it. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "For the love of god bitch will you just leave them alone! I'm sick and tired of listening to you talking about good luck this and bad luck that. Now shut up, leave them alone, and come to bed!" with that he slammed the door shut.  
  
Sango watched Kagome as she went from surprise to angry and then to calm again. "Well you two do what you want. I for one am going to teach a certain hanyou the meaning of bad luck. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome turned on her heel, opened the door, "Sit!" walked into the room and shut the door behind her and Miroku and Sango were left in relative quiet. (You could still hear the couple arguing and every now and then a loud thump that marked Inuyasha getting sat again.)  
  
Sango sighed and leaned up and kissed Miroku. " Kagome may be right so I guess I'll be heading to bed now." Miroku hugged her tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sango smiled up at him " I'll be there with bells on." Miroku wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Don't tell me she's making you wear bells." Sango burst into laughter. "No it's just an expression from Kagome's time. It means I'll be there for sure."  
  
"Oh." Said Miroku. "That's an odd expression. People from her time must be very strange." Sango turned and opened her door then she turned around and bowed "Good night Houshi."  
  
After a moment Miroku figured out what she was doing and bowed to her. "Good night lady Sango." With that each went to their separate rooms. Tonight would be the last night they would use such respective names.  
  
Tomorrow everything would change. 


	17. The Jade Hairpin

The Jade Hairpin Part one  
  
Sango sat against the wall of her room. The sunlight filtered through the window and fell on the garment hanging on the wall. The white silk shimmered and the gold inlay glowed. It was perfect.  
  
What was going on in her home was far from perfect. Outside she could hear the sounds of the house as the others woke. Small bits of conversation and the noises that accompanied them floated through her door.  
  
Someone running across the hall. A door slid opened.  
  
"Miroku why aren't you up yet? Get up and get dressed!"  
  
"Kagome it's early I have plenty of time."  
  
"No you don't, you and Inuyasha are going to leave early so I can help Sango get ready."  
  
"So? Why do we have to leave?"  
  
"Because it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,"  
  
"Dear gods not this again."  
  
The door slid closed and there was running down the hall.  
  
A door slid opened  
  
"Inuyasha you are not wearing that?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing wench!"  
  
"Put on the new outfit I bought for you."  
  
"No way! What I'm wearing is just fine and.."  
  
"Inuyasha sit!"  
  
A door slammed and the sound of footsteps moved down the hall.  
  
"Rin are you dressed yet."  
  
A door slid opened.  
  
"Rin would like to wear this sister Kagome."  
  
"I thought you were wearing blue Rin. That way you will match everyone else."  
  
"But Rin likes pink."  
  
"But you won't match."  
  
"Rin likes pink."  
  
"But Rin?"  
  
"Rin wants to wear pink! Pink is Rin's favorite color!"  
  
"Fine you can wear pink, just hurry and put it on, once the boys leave we need to get Sango ready."  
  
A door slid closed as another slid opened.  
  
"How do I look Kagome?"  
  
"Oh Miroku you look so handsome!"  
  
"I'm going to go wake Sango now."  
  
"No! You can't do that, that's bad luck."  
  
A door slid open.  
  
"Kagome I told you to give that bad luck thing a rest!"  
  
"Why aren't you changed yet?"  
  
"Because this is what I'm wearing. What's so bad about my cloths?"  
  
"You are wearing red and the rest of us are wearing blue, you won't match!"  
  
A door slid opened  
  
"Rin is not wearing blue. Rin is wearing pink."  
  
"Yeah Kagome she's not wearing blue why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so, Rin you are not helping."  
  
A door slid open.  
  
"Kagome help! I'm stuck in my shirt!"  
  
"Oh Shippo, I'll be right there. Inuyasha, change and don't let Miroku near Sango."  
  
By this time Sango was holding her head in her hands. She was feeling very nervous all of the sudden and the arguing going on was not helping. Just when she thought she was going to jump out the window and forget the whole thing, silence blanketed the house. Sango got up and slowly walked towards the door. She lightly pressed her ear against it trying to figure out what had happed to everyone. Did they leave?  
  
A door slid opened  
  
"Inuyasha how many times do I have to ask you to change?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you no?"  
  
"Kagome why can't I just wake Sango up?"  
  
"Because I said no."  
  
"Sister Kagome, Rin is ready."  
  
"If she's wearing pink I get to wear red."  
  
"FINE!! Just go! Take Miroku and Shippo and leave so I can help Sango get ready!"  
  
"Gladly! Come on Miroku let's get going."  
  
"I just wanted to say good morning to her."  
  
"You can say good morning to her after you're married now get going."  
  
Sango once again hid her face in her hands. Sneaking out the window was beginning to look better and better. As if she could read her master's thoughts, Kirara jumped up on the windowsill and tilted her head looking curiously at Sango.  
  
A knock at the door pulled Sango from her thoughts. "Sango are you awake?" Sango looked at Kirara. "Well its to late to turn back now." Sango turned her head towards the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes Kagome." when she heard the girl move away from her door she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
This was ridiculous, she had faced the strongest youkai and humans the world had to offer and beat every one of them. She had no reason to be afraid of marrying the man she loved. Maybe it was more the fear of everyone expecting her to be perfect. Everyone would be watching her, what if she tripped or sneezed?  
  
Kirara jumped off the windowsill and ran towards the door. She began pawing and meowing at the door to be let out. Sango watched her for a moment before giving in and leaving the room. She could do this, the faster they got ready the faster this would be over with.  
  
When she entered Kagome's room she found the girl digging through her closet. Kagome turned around and smiled. "Oh, I was just about to come and wake you up. Look what I found." She proudly held up her old yellow backpack. Sango let out a small laugh. "I thought Inuyasha said he'd thrown that away?" Kagome opened the pack and inspected it for any reaming contains. "Guess not, this will work perfect for carrying everything we need to the shrine." Kagome placed the bag down next to a large pile of makeup, brushes, and other things Sango was afraid to even think about.  
  
Rin walked into the room tugging at the hem of her new kimono. "Are we ready to go yet?" Her kimono was light pink with a white sash covered in small pink followers. Kagome looked up and smiled at the girl. "Rin I really wish you would wear blue." Rin shook her head no and Kagome just sighed. "Sango where's your kimono?"  
  
Sango was sorting through the huge pile of items Kagome had deemed necessary, casting out what she knew would be useless. She saw no reason why she would need any of this. She was marrying Miroku not meeting the emperor. "Hanging up in my room."  
  
Rin, happy to help, was already running out the door. "Rin will get it!" Sango was busy keeping her attention on Kagome making sure she didn't stuff the world into that yellow backpack.  
  
Much to Sango's relief Kagome did not put up much of a fight and just agreed to Sango's reduced inventory of wedding supplies. The girls walked down the path to the village. Rin had been put in charge of carrying the wedding kimono and making sure it didn't get dirty. While they walked Rin began to sing and Kagome and Sango soon found they had joined in as well.  
  
Half way to the village Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh shoot, I forgot to grab my hairpin." Kagome looked behind her towards the house. "We can go back and get it." Sango shook her head. "No I've made Miroku wait long enough and I really don't want to be late. You two go on ahead and start getting things set up and I'll be right behind you." with that she turned and ran towards the house.  
  
'Stupid!' She yelled at her self, how could she forget the only thing that tied her to her family. Even if it wasn't the real pin it was still important to her. Now if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for her own wedding.  
  
As Sango got closer to the house she began to get the feeling something was wrong. At first she thought it was simply her nerves again. As the feeling wore on she knew it was more than that. She slowed her pace as she neared the house. Reaching the porch she could see that the front door was slightly ajar. She had shut that door herself, someone was in her home. Sango looked around the porch for anything she could use as a weapon. The only thing nearby was a shovel but it would have to do.  
  
As quietly as she could she slid open the front door and entered the house. It was when she turned down the hall that she saw a figure ahead of her. The stranger had his back turned to her and was sliding the door to her room open. Judging from his height and build she could tell that this was no adult who was breaking into her home but a young boy. Sango's features hardened as she stared at the young thief. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she yelled as she ran after the boy. The person didn't even turn around, he just took off towards the back door.  
  
Running through the back door, the stranger headed for the cover of the forest. Sango followed without hesitation. She wasn't about to let some thief get away with robbing her home. The stranger dodged through the forest, weaving around trees hoping to loose his pursuer. Sango followed pushing branches and brush out of her way as she ran.  
  
She finely caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. As he tried to get away they were both pulled to the ground. The thief landing face down with Sango on his back. Sango grabbed his hand to make sure he had no weapon. "What do you think you were doing? You may get away with breaking into someone else's house but not mine." Sango flipped the thief over. "You're going.." Whatever she had been about to say died on her lips when she saw who lay before her.  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
Authors notes  
  
Sorry I didn't update in so long! I've been working on another story and this one kind of got put on the back burner. I will try to update this within the week. If you would like to read my new story then you can find it under the title 500 years of wrongs.  
  
Thank you for reading Love missy 


	18. The jade hairpin part 2

The jade hairpin Part 2  
  
Kagome looked around the room. Sango's kimono lay neatly waiting for her, her makeup, perfume, jewelry and hair brush were lined up just waiting to by used. The only thing missing was....  
  
"Rin is Sango coming yet?" Rin, kneeling at the window, shook her head no. Kagome began pacing the room. This was odd, Sango should have been no more than five, ten minutes behind them. What could be taking her so long?  
  
*********************  
  
Out in the forest the world had grown eerily quiet. No bugs chirped, no birds sang, the wind did not rustle one leaf on the forest floor. All of nature seemed to hold its breath, waiting to see what the siblings would do. Sango stared down at her brother. His brown hair was mussed from their struggle and dirt smudged his cheeks here and there. His eyes stared up into hers, so filled with different emotions she couldn't read them. It took a moment for the shock to ware away but when it did she felt joy wash over her.  
  
He was alive. She had been so sure Naraku had killed him by removing the life giving shinkon shard from his back. Now here he was, alive and right in front of her. Tears fell down her cheeks and dropped into his. The boy began to shake underneath her and he closed his eyes. "Sister..."  
  
Sango released her hold on his wrists and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. She hugged him tightly as she continued to cry softly into his chest. "Kohaku, you're alive. You've come back to me." She felt his trembling hands rest on her waist then slid up to the middle of her back in what she thought would be a hug. Instead, in one quick movement she was pushed off him and onto the ground.  
  
Kohaku quickly got on his feet and backed away from her. Sango lifted herself off the ground and onto her knees. Before she could make it to her feet he spoke. "I haven't come back to you sister, I can never come back. You weren't supposed see me. It would have been better for the both of us if you had just let me go."  
  
Sango looked up at her brother. "Kohaku, Naraku's dead. He will never hurt you or control you ever again. You have nothing be afraid of. You can come with me, we can be a family again."  
  
Kohaku shook his head and laughed half heatedly. Then he glared at her with anger in his eyes. "You think it's that simple? After everything I did, you think I can just go on with my life like nothing ever happened? Do you know why we can never be a family? Because I killed our family, or have you forgotten?"  
  
Sango was on her feet now. "No I haven't forgotten but I have forgiven. I've forgiven myself for not being able to help you, for failing you and our entire clan. I know that I can't let myself wallow in self-pity over something I could not control. What's done is done Kohaku, we must try to put that behind us and look on to the future. It's what father would have wanted."  
  
Kohaku balled his hands into tight fists. He looked like he was about to cry but the tears never came. "What father wanted was to be alive! He would want to be here for you when you marry that man today." Kohaku stepped forward and took Sango's hand. He reached into his shirt and pulled out their mother's hairpin. He placed it in the palm of her and closed her fingers around it. "He should have been the one to give you this. Instead I had to dig through the ruins of our old home and uncover it from the rubble. That's what I came here for today: to leave this for you to find. You weren't supposed to see me."  
  
Kohaku turned around and started to walk away. "I'll only bring you pain." Sango reached out and grabbed his arm. "You can't leave me. I need you." Kohaku tried to break free of her hold. "You have a new life now, new family. You don't need me around as a reminder of everything that went wrong in your life." With a strong yank his arm was free and he was running again.  
  
******************** Back at the village. Kagome was worried about Sango. It was almost time for the ceremony to start and she still had not come back yet. Kagome crept inside the temple where everyone had gathered for the wedding. People were gathered in small groups here and there, waiting for the ceremony to begin. She needed to find Inuyasha without letting everyone know something was wrong. She finally spotted him standing against a wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. The bad part was Miroku was right next to him. The last thing she wanted to do was worry the groom. She needed to come up with an excuse that wouldn't make Miroku suspicious.  
  
Kagome walked up the two of them with the best fake smile she could muster. Miroku smiled back hopping that everything was almost ready. "Are we ready to begin Kagome?" Kagome added a fake laugh to her fake smile. "Were almost ready Miroku, ha, ha. But we've run into a little problem." Inuyasha opened his eyes and sighed. "What now, did she run out on him?"  
  
Inuyasha hardly thought anything of his little joke but Kagome didn't find it funny, especially when there was a chance it might be true. She raised her elbow and jabbed him in the stomach. He bent over and coughed. "What the hell was that for?" Kagome's face had turned a deep shade of red as she glared at the poor hanyou. "For even suggesting Sango would do such a thing! How dare you think she would run out on Miroku! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
  
Kagome didn't realize how loud she was yelling until everyone was staring at her. When she noticed this she turned around and faced the now silent crowd. Time for the fake 'everything's ok folks' smile. "The wedding will be starting in just a few more minutes everyone. Please continue to talk and I'll tell you when it's time to take your seats."  
  
Everyone went back to there own conversations. Miroku now really wanted to know what was going on. "So what is this little problem Kagome?" Kagome quickly glared at Inuyasha. "It's nothing really. We just.um..seem to be missing..um..a..Sango's shoes. Yeah, Sango's shoes, we left them at the house and I was wondering if Inuyasha would be kind enough to run home and get them."  
  
Inuyasha was still a little ticked at her and not ready to do any favors. "Why me, and why can't she wear the shoes she walked over here in?" Kagome reached up and grabbed one of his ears and started pulling him towards the door. "Because these shoes are very im-por-tant, we can't have a wedding with out these shoes." He reluctantly let her pull him out of the room. "Why Kagome? Are these lucky shoes? Is something bad going to happen if she's not wearing this pair of shoes? Or is this some other stupid tradition of yours."  
  
Kagome pulled him away from the shrine so no one would overhear them. "This is not about shoes or luck or anything like that." Inuyasha reached up and rubbed his now sore ear. "Then what the hell is this about?" Kagome looked around to make sure they were alone. "Sango's not here." Inuyasha triumphantly pointed a clawed finger at her. "Ha, I knew it, she really did run out on the monk and that's why you got so mad in there, because I guessed right. Boy I wonder what he did to make her that mad?"  
  
"Shut up." Kagome whispered still glancing around nervously. "She did not run out on him. She forgot her hairpin and went back to the house to get it. She should have been back fifteen minutes ago but there's no sign of her. I think something's wrong and I want you to run home and check." Inuyasha laughed. "And you bought that? That's the dumbest excuse I've heard since those fake illnesses your grandfather used to use to get you out of school. I mean come on, who ever heard of malaria?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Inuyasha what if something happened to her? What if she's been kidnapped, or she fell and broke her leg, or she wass attacked by demons, or.." Inuyasha moved past her and started running towards the house. "Find I'll find her, but if she doesn't want to come back I'm not going to force her."  
  
***************************  
  
Sango ran after Kohaku. She couldn't let him get away, she just couldn't. She understood how he felt. She had felt the same way, blaming herself for everything that happened. As time passed, she had been able to forgive herself. She realized no one could change the past no matter how hard they tried. Kohaku just needed help and time to come to terms with what had happened. But he would never get that if she let him get away now.  
  
Kohaku had run out of the forest and right to the edge of a large canyon. He started climbing down the steep incline hoping his sister wouldn't follow. Sango wasn't about to give up no matter where he went, and began following him down. The cliff however was very rocky and unstable. Footholds would crumble right underneath your hand if you weren't careful, which neither of them were being at the moment.  
  
Kohaku was shorter and lighter then Sango, he made fewer disturbances in the rock as he climbed down. Sango on the other hand was struggling to keep her hold. Each place she moved to seemed to crumble underneath her feet and fingers. She had climbed onto what she thought was a stable ledge when the whole thing gave way underneath her. Her body fell with the rock and she began sliding down the cliff side.  
  
She tried to grab on to anything she could to slow down her fall. Her left arm hit a sharp rock on the way down and she swore she heard bone break. Pushing the pain aside, she continued to grab for a hold of some kind. Finally she grabbed a ledge of rock and stopped her fall. The ledge she grabbed jutted out far from the cliff side and she found herself dangling in midair with nothing to help her pull herself up. With her arm possibly broken, there was no way she could pull herself up let alone hold on.  
  
Her fingers gave in and she got ready to fall again. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up to find Kohaku above her struggling to pull her up onto the narrow ledge. As he tried to pull her up he started to loose his grip. He just wasn't strong enough, there was no way he would be able to pull her up.  
  
Sango realized that if he didn't let go he would be pulled down with her and they would both die. "Kohaku you have to let go! If you don't you'll fall to." Kohaku had one hand on the ledge holding himself up and the other holding on to Sango. "I can't let you go! I wont!"  
  
He let go of the ledge and grabbed her arm with both hands. As soon as he did, he felt his body begin to slid over the edge. They were both going to fall and there was no way to stop it. 


	19. The Jade hairpin part 3

Sorry this took so long, been kind of sick for a few weeks and I found it hard to try and write in between trips to the bathroom. I hope this meet with everyone's approval.  
  
By the way, before anyone asks, I have decided against writing a lemon for this story. I just don't think I could get that..detailed. Sorry!  
  
Jade hairpin part 3  
  
Inuyasha made his way back toward the house. Sango's scent was faint but she had come this way. He wasn't worried too much about her being hurt, at least not by some human or demon, Sango was an excellent fighter and could hold her own. No Inuyasha had a feeling she was sitting at home worried and nervous about today, most human women got that way, and he would have to find some way to console her. How he was going to do that he had no clue. He wasn't the best with words.  
  
'I probably should have brought Kagome with me. How do I know how a woman feels before she gets married? But still, if she doesn't want to come back I sure as hell ain't gonna be the one to hold a sword to her head.' But he really didn't want to be the one to tell Miroku she was standing him up either. Besides, she had nothing to worry about really. Miroku may be a pervert but he would never cheat on his wife. Humans were so odd sometimes.  
  
As he neared the house, Sango's scent became stronger. However it was not coming from the house like he expected it to. Her scent was coming from the woods. Not only that but there was someone else with her. He paused and tried to place the familiar smell. He definitely recognized it was but he just couldn't think of who it could...  
  
"Oh shit...Kohaku."  
  
He took off towards the scent. Memories of the siblings previous encounters running through his mind. Kohaku might be free from Naraku' s control but then again who knew what Naraku had done to him. Sango could very well be dead.  
  
He ran through the woods following the scent.  
  
****************  
  
Kohaku felt his body begin to slip further off the cliff. He looked down into his sisters panicked eyes and cursed himself. She was the only family he had left in this world and because of his stupidity she was going to die. This was all his fault, he never should have come anywhere near her.  
  
His body slipped a bit more and he felt himself fall over the side entirely. Just as he thought they would begin to fall he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kohaku by the waist and Sango by the arm. As quickly as he got hold of them he bounded away from the ledge and back up the cliff side.  
  
****************  
  
Back at the village Miroku was growing impatient. He really didn't think Sango would hold up the ceremony this long over a pair of shoes. Something else was going on. Determined to find out he left the shrine hall and went over to the preparation rooms.  
  
He softly tapped on the door. "Sango? Are you in there?" when he received no answer he knocked louder. He opened the door to find the room empty and Sango's clothes still lying untouched. Now he knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
Leaving the room he returned to the hall and began looking for Kagome. He should have known something was wrong when Kagome was acting so funny earlier. 'She must know what's going on.' Not finding her in the hall he took his search outside. Rin was picking some of the flowers around the shrine and making a small bouquet.  
  
"Rin, do you know where Sango is?"  
  
Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Sister Sango had to go back to the house to get her hairpin, but she hasn't come back yet. Sister Kagome said she was going to find her and that Rin should wait inside till they got back. But Rin got tired of waiting so Rin came out here."  
  
Miroku glanced around. "Rin, do you know where Kagome is now?" Rin looked at her flowers and thought for a moment. "Sister Kagome was talking with brother Inu a while ago, they went that way."  
  
She pointed towards the path to the woods. "Thank you Rin." With that he went to find Kagome and some answers.  
  
*********************  
  
Inuyasha placed an unconscious Sango on the ground and began looking over her injuries. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises she seemed fine. Kohaku stood silently behind him.  
  
Kohaku watched as Inuyasha inspected his sister. He'd hurt her again, this time of his own free will, there was no Naraku to blame. His fists balled in anger at his sides. He knew he shouldn't have come here. He should have just left well enough alone. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said without turning around to look at the escaping boy. Kohaku sighed. Why wouldn't they just let him leave? "Away, I think I've done enough damage to last a lifetime."  
  
Inuyasha laughed and rose to his feet. He turned and stared at the young boy's back. "You think running away will solve anything? You know your sister better than anyone, she'll just come after you." Kohaku turned to face the annoying demon. "What does it matter if I stay or go. Look what happened, Sango almost died again because of me, Naraku had nothing to do with this. It's better if I leave."  
  
"I think your sister would have a different opinion about that. She'd think it was very important that you stay." Inuyasha took a few steeps closer to Kohaku. "Look, you can wallow in self pity if you want. Personally I don't care how you feel, but I won't have Sango hurt any more over you. Her happiness depends on your actions. You want to take responsibility so badly for what you've done then try making up for it."  
  
Kohaku averted is eyes to the forest floor. "How do you expect me to do that? After everything I've done." Inuyasha reached out and silenced the boy by placing his hand on his shoulder. "By making her happy. She's the only one you have left right? The only one you can do anything about."  
  
Kohaku nodded and Inuyasha continued. "So you have to do all you can to see that she is taken care of and happy. Live every day of you life for her, live to make her happy. You can start by staying with her, and being there for her when she gets married today."  
  
Kohaku shook his head and pulled away from Inuyasha. "That's just it, she has him to make her happy. She has you and everyone else living in that house. If I stay I'll remind her of everything's she's lost, everyone I killed. She'll begin to hate me. I can't have her hate me, I have to leave."  
  
"Kohaku please don't leave me."  
  
Sango's shaky voice came from behind them. Kohaku looked at her and his heart broke. She was sitting on her knees looking up at him, tears streaking her face. "I could never hate you Kohaku, never. Please give me a chance."  
  
Kohaku shook his head and backed up a few steps. "I don't think I can."  
  
Sango sunk forward till her arm rested on the ground. Tears feel freely down her face now. "Kohaku you just can't leave me again. I need you. Please. I love you." her sobs echoed through the forest. Inuyasha moved towards Sango and stood behind her. "Don't hurt your sister anymore Kohaku." Kohaku was still for a few moments and then moved and fell to his knees before her. Sango lifted her self up and wrapped her arms around him cradling his head on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha let the siblings have their moment. "I'm glad you stayed kid." Kohaku looked up at he hanyou. "I really didn't want to have to break your legs." said Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome paced nervously outside the shrine. Inuyasha shouldn't be taking this long and now she was worried something bad had happened to both of them. She was trying to decide whether or not she was going to go after them herself when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Kagome?" she jumped in surprise and let out a little scream before turning around and facing Miroku.  
  
"Oh, Miroku you scared me."  
  
"Kagome where is Sango?" Kagome turned around and went back to looking for Inuyasha. "She's. in the dressing room with Rin. I'm sure Inuyasha will be back... any minute now with the shoes." Miroku sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really? Then why did Rin just tell me Sango is still not back from going home to get her hair pin?"  
  
Kagome fluttered for a moment trying to find a excuse. "Well you see.."  
  
Miroku yelled. "Kagome where is Sango?"  
  
"Here Miroku." Called Sango.  
  
Miroku started towards her when he caught sight of Kohaku. He stopped in his tracks and Kagome bumped into his back. "Miroku why'd you stop.." She moved out from behind him and looked ahead of her catching site of Kohaku as well. "Kohaku?"  
  
Sango, Inuyasha and Kohaku all came walking down the path. Sango approached them with her arm around Kohaku. She looked a bit beat up and mussed but she looked happy. "Look who came home." She said sweetly smiling at her brother. Kohaku not knowing what to say just stared at the ground.  
  
Miroku walked over to them. "Kohaku, welcome back. It's good.. to see that you are doing well.." Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulder. With his other hand he smoothed down her hair and pushed a few stray locks behind her ear. "I'm glad you're both doing well."  
  
Sango smiled up at him. "I hope you don't mind if your bride has a few bumps and bruises." He hugged her tighter and brought his head closer to her's. "As long as you're in one piece."  
  
Kagome watched the three as Inuyasha came to stand by her. "It was hard trying to convince him to stay. Hopefully he'll stay put and not try to leave again. Kagome nodded her head. "We thought he was dead for so long. It's a miracle he survived." Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
Kagome walked over to them. "So will we still be going through with the wedding today?"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. "We can postpone if you don't feel up to it." Sango shook her head. "No, this is the perfect day to get married. I have my whole family around me now."  
  
***********  
  
Kagome, knowing that Sango would want Kohaku close, asked if he would like to help get his sister ready. He agreed and the four of them went back to the preparation room. Kagome noticed that Rin and Kohaku seemed to know each other, but didn't say anything, she'd have to ask about that later. Right now they had a hall full of guests waiting for them.  
  
Rin and Kagome got Sango dressed in her kimonos. Then Rin and Kohaku helped put up Sango's hair. Kohaku carefully placed the jade hairpin in the completed bun. Kagome painted Sango's face a pale white and her lips deep red. When all was completed Sango looked like a china doll, beautiful and fragile.  
  
Kagome insisted that Sango wear the traditional hakoseko* and kaiken*. "Not that you need any more luck, but for the sake of tradition. After all, you were very lucky to find Kohaku." Sango giggled and nudged Kohaku with her elbow. "Hear that, you're my personal lucky charm."  
  
A small smile graced the corners of his mouth. "You look beautiful sister." Sango smiled back and took his hand. "Thank you."  
  
They met Miroku at the entrance to the shrine hall and all but Sango took their seats. Sango and Miroku walked down the aisle side by side. "You look beautiful." Miroku whispered to her. Sango blushed but it could not be seen under all that makeup. "So I've been told. You look very handsome as well." She whispered back.  
  
Kaede was waiting for them at the front of the hall. Smiling as they knelt before her. Kagome watched as Kaede began the purifying ritual. A small tug on her sleeve brought her attention to Shippo. "I can't see what they're doing. Pick me up." Kagome picked Shippo up and held him up to her chest so he could see the proceedings.  
  
After the purifying came the san san ku do.* Miroku took three sips of saki form the three cups and Sango did the same. Afterwards they offered sakaki* to god.  
  
With that, Kaede introduced the couple for the first time to their family.  
  
************* The reception was wonderful with everyone congratulating the bride and groom. Some presented small gifts and tokens of good luck. Sango now wore a more colorful silk kimono on top of her wedding one. There was plenty of sake and music and dancing.  
  
Shippo entertained everyone by changing into different animals and even imitating a few of the guests. Inuyasha acted as if the whole thing bored him and spent most of the evening leaning against the wall, eye's closed as if sleeping.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was having a wonderful time talking and joking with the guests. Everything was going well until she heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of Sango's hand meeting the side of Miroku's face. Turning around she saw a very red faced Sango glaring at a smiling Miroku. Obviously marriage would not stop a pervert.  
  
What ever Miroku said had been worth it, because it got a wonderful reaction out of Kohaku. Since they had left the preparation room he had been quiet and withdrawn. He spent the entire party sitting next to Sango not really look at or talking to anyone. Miroku's little joke, or whatever it had been, had brought a smile to Kohoku's face and for the first time he laughed. The sound was one she hoped to hear often.  
  
Rin had been siting next to Miroku when all this happened and was now making her way to Kagome. "Rin what's up." Rin seemed to think for a moment and then looked up at Kagome. "Sister Kagome, what do people do on their wedding night?"  
  
This took Kagome by surprise and she wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Why do you want to know Rin?" Rin looked back at Miroku and Sango. "Because sister Sango was talking to Kohaku about what they would do tomorrow. Then brother Miroku said it would all depend on if sister Sango were tired tomorrow or not. Then Kohaku said that was true because tonight was their wedding night after all. And both Kohaku and brother Miroku laughed but sister Sango got all red in the face and slapped brother Miroku." Rin raised her hand and swung it in imitation of Sango.  
  
Kagome felt her own face blush. "Rin, what is it exactly that you are asking me?" Rin huffed and crossed her arm in front of her chest. "Rin wants to know what's so funny? And why did sister Sango get so mad? And what do people do on there wedding night to make them tired?"  
  
Kagome glanced around looking for any excuse not to answer the girl's question. "Well.you see Rin.I'll.I need to help Kaede right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?" Kagome turned and quickly walked towards Kaede, Rin following close at her heels. "But Rin want's to know now."  
  
"Rin I said later."  
  
"But Rin want's to know now."  
  
****************  
  
After the reception everyone returned home. Sango picked out a room for Kohaku and the two talked for a while.  
  
"You should get to bed sister." Said Kohaku as he playfully nudged her with his elbow. Sango wrapped her arm around his neck and roughly ran her knuckles through his hair. "Hey now, you keep in mind that I'm still older and stronger than you. I can still kick your butt."  
  
Kohaku wiggled out of her grasp. "Yeah well I'm going to kick your butt if you don't go and spend some time with your husband. Besides you have forever to talk to me." Sango stood and looked him in the eye. "You promise you'll be here when I wake up tomorrow? You're not going to run away in the middle of the night or anything?"  
  
Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Gee sis, I never realized you were so paranoid." Sango walked to the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Promise me you won't leave."  
  
Kohaku sighed "All right, I promise. Now good night, I've had a hard day. Some crazy girl chased me through the wood and beat the snot out of me. That kind of makes you tired you know."  
  
Sango laughed. "Well I'm sure she had a good reason. Good night Kohaku."  
  
"Good night Sango."  
  
Sango made her way down the hall and to her room. She was a bit disappointed to see the light in her room off. She had hoped Miroku would have been up waiting for her. 'After all the years he spent trying to get me into bed. And here he is sleeping.'  
  
She opened her door, the light from the hall falling on her futon. She was disappointed once again, Miroku was no where to be seen. A slight breeze caught her skirt. Looking to her right, she saw that the door to the back porch was opened. She walked outside and found Miroku siting on the porch steeps. "Well this is a fine place for you to be."  
  
Startled he turned around. "Oh Sango you scared me. I thought you might have fell asleep in Kohaku's room. I didn't want to wake you." he got up and walked over to her. "Do you want to sit out here for a while? It's a nice night."  
  
Sango shook her head and wrapped her arm's around him. "No, I'd rather go inside." Miroku smiled and rested his head on top of hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Authors notes  
  
Hakoseko and Kaiken -Like American weddings, there are traditional wedding accessories that are worn for tradition and are said to bring good luck. The bride carries a small purse style sack called a hakoseko and a small encased sword called kaiken.  
  
San san kudo- the ancient wedding custom of sharing sake. The sharing of sake is one of the oldest traditional Japanese wedding ceremonial customs dating back to the 8th century. The sharing or toast of sake symbolizes a formal bond between the bride and groom. The exquisite miniature sized sake set consists of three flat cups escalating in size. Starting with the smallest of the three cups, the groom will lead taking three sips and then the bride. They will then proceed to the middle size and then to the large. At the conclusion of the sake toast ceremony, both families drink a cup of sake to signify not only the union of the bride and groom but the unity of two families. This beautiful custom is called San San Ku Do, which means "three sets of three sips equals nine". 


End file.
